Rain
by MicaChan89
Summary: Meine Fortsetzungs FF über Neji und Hinata. Neji merkt, dass er ein wenig mehr für seine kleine Cousine empfindet als er zunächst gedacht hat. Wird er es schaffe, es Hinata zu erzählen, oder Funkt die Konkurenz ihm dazwischen? A NejiHina love story
1. Chapter 1

Hallo erstma!!!

das ist meine allererste Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch(hoffen das nicht alle Autoren von ihren Storys").Nun gut ich will euch nicht lange aufhalten, ich melde mich einfach nochma am Ende des Kapitels. Viel spaß beim lesen.

"..." gesprochenes

(...) meine kranken Kommentare

* * *

Neji saß auf der Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer und sah nach draußen. Er seufzte schwer. Es regnete. Schon wieder... seit mehreren Tagen nun schüttete es wie aus kübeln und das Wetter, dachte nicht mal im Traum daran sich zu bessern. Neji seufzte wieder... je länger es regnete desto Miesgelaunter wurde er. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr mit seinem Team trainieren können, da der Trainingsplatz sich in ein Schlammfeld verwandelt hatte. So lange drinnen zu hocken und nichts zu tun machte ihn ganz verrückt. Er war ja auch nicht der einzigste den es so ging. Dem restlichen Hyuga-Clan ging es nicht besser. Jedem war es anzusehen wie das das Wetter an ihren Nerven zehrte. Selbst Hinata sah noch betrübter aus als sonst, immer wenn Neji sie sah, schaute sie geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster und scheint mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein... . Neji stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen bevor er sich schlafen legte. Immerhin war es schon halb elf und falls morgen doch Training sein sollte, falls das Wetter es zulässt, wollte er ausgeschlafen sein.

Als er die Küche betrat sah er Hinata am Fenster stehen. Sie schaute wie so oft in diesen tagen nach draußen. Kurz darauf bemerkte Hinata Neji und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Neji, was tust du so spät noch hier?" "ich wollte mir nur etwas zu trinken holen, bevor ich schlafen gehe, und du?" "Oh ich...ähh... ich hab noch den Rest vom Abwasch erledigt2 "Achso..."

Ein peinliches schweigen trat ein, Neji merkte das Hinatas Wangen sich leicht Rosa gefärbt hatten und ihr Atem ein wenig schneller ging. Neji ging in die Vorratskammer und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser. "Hinata möchtest du auch etwas?" "nein danke, ich hab noch etwas auf meinem Zimmer..."

Als Neji wieder raus kam, blieb er in der Tür stehen. Hinata hatte sich wieder zum Fenster gewandt und sah verträumt nach draußen... .

Neji musterte sie..., seit ihrem Kampf bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung war viel Zeit vergangen, 4 Jahre um genau zu sein. Sie war ein "wenig" weiblicher geworden(murkste da erst jetzt...haste die ganzen letzten Jahre deine Cousine nicht einmal richtig angesehen oder was XD!?!?!DEPP!!!). Ihre Hüften sind breiter geworden, sie war ein wenig gewachsen, ihre Haare hatte sie sich auch wachsen lassen...bis zur Schulter gingen sie ihr jetzt und ihre Brüste sind größer geworden.

Neji wurde rot und riss sich mit einemmal selbst aus den Gedanken. Seit wann achtete er darauf ob seine Cousine eine größere Oberweite bekommen hatte oder nicht?!?! Wäre er jetzt alleine gewesen, hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt, doch das war er nicht...Hinata stand immer noch am Fenster und schaute in die Verregnete Nacht hinaus. Plötzlich zucke ein Blitz über den Himmel und Schlug irgendwo ein. Hinata erschrak. Neji wusste das sie Gewitter hasste. Warum das wusste er auch nicht genau und as war ihm jetzt auch so ziemlich egal, denn just im nächsten Moment viel der Strom aus und die beiden tappten im dunkel... .

* * *

Als Neji aufwachte war es noch recht früh am Morgen, er blinzelte, machte die Augen ganz auf und wurde sofort geblendet. Ohh, welch ein wunder, die Sonne schien wieder es gab sie also tatsächlich noch(nein dachtest sie is explodiert oder was -"?!).Er zog die Vorhänge zurück, drehte sich um und rückte vor schreck sofort wieder zurück und stieß sich den Hinterkopf am Fensterahmen.

DAS... hatte er vollkommen vergessen... .

Da lag sie...Hinata Hyuga, 16 Jahre, in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett, auf seinem Kopfkissen und ...und UNTER seiner Decke... .

* * *

Neji,Neji,Neji was haste jetzt wieder ausgefressen...hehehe irgendwie ärger ich ihn nur grins naja egal

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Fertig . Kapitel 1 ist fertig geschrieben. Gott ich hätt nicht gedacht das es so anstrengen ist, das alles abzuschreiben TT... .Ich sage es jetzt schonma das das Hochladen von den Kapiteln nicht regelmäßig sein wird, da ich in der bin und dies Jahr (hoffentlich")meinen Abschluss mache. Aber ich werde mich nach Kräften bemühen

ich entschuldige mich auch schonma wegen der Schreib und Grammatikfehler in Deutsch war ich noch nie die Leuchte... .na gut ich will euch nicht weiter voll leiern.

Ach so und wenn ihr ein Kommentar hinterlassen wollt...IMMER HER DAMIT

Bis zum nächsten Mal

MicaChan


	2. Chapter 2

Neji´s Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder einigermaßen . Er seufzte und rief sich den Rest des gestrigen Abends noch einmal ins Gedächtnis...

FLASHBACK

Erneut zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und erhellte kurz die Küche. Neji stand in der Mitte des Raumes mit der weinenden Hinata im Arm. Sie hatte sich nach dem Stromausfall an Neji geklammert und der wollte sie dann in ihr Zimmer verfrachten, als erneut ein Blitz irgendwo einschlug und man darauf hin ein ziemlich lautes Donnergrollen hörte. Hinata hatte sich mit ihren Nägeln an Neji´s Arm festgekrallt und angefangen zu fackelte nicht lange, er ist ein Mann der Tat und nicht der großen Worte, also nahm er seine Cousine auf dem Arm und brachte sie in sein Zimmer.

Da der Strom immer noch nicht wieder wieder da war, zündete er eine Kerze an. Hinata saß inzwischen zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett. Neji sah sie an: Sie zitterte (und das nicht wenig). Neji setzte sich zu ihr, legte ihr seinen rechten Arm um die Schulter und versuchte sie (etwas) zu beruhigen.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich Angst vor Gewitter?", fragte er schließlich, um sie abzulenken. Hinata sah ihn an. Neji blickte in zwei weiße verweinte Augen. Mit einem leicht lavendelfarbenen Touch, wie ihm erst jetzt auffiel. Sie sah ihn immernoch verwirrt an. "Hinata?" Sie zuckte kurz, wischte sich die Tränen weg und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. "Naja, als ich klein war, da hat mein Vater mich zur Strafe einmal in die Abstellkammer gesperrt",antwortete sie leise. "_WAS_?!?!", rief Neji fassungslos. "Ja ich hab' nicht genug trainiert, hat er gesagt". Sie wandte sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Erneut zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und Hinata krallte sich erneut in Neji´s Arm. Nachdem das letzte Donnergrollen verstummt war und sie die Augen wieder öffnete, merkte sie erst, in Was bzw. in Wen sie sich da gerade festekrallt hatte. Neji war froh, dass es so dunkel war und nur der Schein der Kerze das Zimmer erhellte, denn sonst hätte Hinata noch bemerkt, dass sein Gesicht einen leichten rosa Schimmer bekommen hatte.

"Erzähl bitte weiter", bat Neji, nachdem ein paar äußerst schweigsame Minuten vergangen waren."Naja an dem Abend gab es halt auch ein Gewiter, ein Schlimmeres als dieses, doch ich mochte Gewitter noch nie, aber seit dieser Nacht hab ich richtig Angst vor ihnen". "Man merkt´s", warf Neji ein, wobei er sich die Stelle am Arm massierte, wo sich vor kurzem noch Hinatas Fingernägel reingekrallt hatten. "Entschuldige ich...",stammelte Hinata verlegen. "Schon gut! Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen, nicht dafür...". Sie sah ihn an und nickte. "Also ich war halt in dieser Kammer und nun... ich war halt die ganze Nacht dort drinne, mein Vater ließ mich nicht vor Sonnenaufgang da Gewitter tobte natürlich die ganze Nacht lang und ich war ganz alleine... die ganze Zeit über...". Sie verstummte und sah starr geradeaus, als wenn sie sich gerade schmerzhaft an jede Minute erinnern würde. Neji sah sie an. Er wusste, dass ihr Vater nie besonders nett zu ihr gewesen war, weil sie seine Anforderungen als Clan-Oberhaupt nicht erfüllte, aber ein kleines Mädchen eine ganze Nacht alleine, bei Gewitter, in eine Abstellkammer zu sperren, das ging einfach zu weit.

Auf einmal ging das Licht wieder an und riss Neji aus seinen Gedanken. "Sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir wieder Strom hätten". Hinata nickte darauf nur."Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer" Bei diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zur Tür. "Was ist?" fragte er, nachdem er bemerkte, dass Hinata immer noch auf seinem Bett saß. Sie war knallrot angelaufen und sah zu Boden. "Normalerweise schlaf ich in solchen Nächten bei meiner Schwester aber,..." "Die ist nicht da" beendete Neji den Satz, als Hinata gestoppt hatte. "Genau! Und deswegen wollte ich fragen,ob ich...naja, ob ich vielleicht...".Neji ahnte Böses "...ob ich vielleicht hier schlafen könnte".

Beim Rest des Satzes hatte sie die Farbe von "überreifen Kirschen" (irgendwie beknackt der vergleich,oder???--") angenommen, sprich: Sie war dunkelrot angelaufen!!! Neji hatte mit vielem gerechnet, als sie den Satz angefing, aber damit??? Wieso bei_**ihm**_???Wieso** jetzt**??? Wieso** heute**??? bevor er antwortete, verfluchte er noch schnell das Wetter (innerlich natürlich) "Wenn du willst?" Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das auf einmal sagte, denn eigentlich wollte er sie auf ihr Zimmer schicken, aber Irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn krampfhaft davon ab dies zu tun."Gut, du kannst bei mir im Bett schlafen", hörte er sich plötzlich selber sagen. ARRRGHH, was sagte er da eigentlich?!?! Er ging zum Kleiderschrank, holte ein T-shirt heraus und warf es ihr zu. "Hier! Oder willst du in den Klamotten schlafen?" Hinata sah an sich herab. Sie hatte zwar einen bequemen Yukata an, aber zum Schlafen war er wohl wirklich nicht geeignet.

Neji drehte sich um, damit sie sich umziehen konnte und kämpfte krampfhaft dagegenan seine Byakugan zu benutzen. Warum er den Drang danach verspürte, wusste er selber nicht, denn eigentlich hatte er sich noch nie groß für Mädchen interessiert (Kann man ja ändern). Als sie fertig war, drehte er sich um. Das T-shirt war ihr einige Nummern zu groß,vorallem beim Ausschnitt (nein Neji du hattest keine Hinterlistigen gedanken als du ihr das Shirt gegeben hast) Man konnte sehr gut den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen und da das Shirt nicht mehr das allerneuste war, konnte man auch schon leicht löschte das Licht, zog sich selbst bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich zu Hinata ins Bett. Allerdings legte er sich ans andere Ende des Bettes damit er nicht so nah bei ihr lag.

FLASHBACK ENDE


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es regnete... immer noch. Neji wusste nicht, wie lange er schon wach lag. Er hatte mittlerweile auch jegliche Versuche doch noch einzuschlafen aufgegeben. Wenigstens kannte er den Grund seiner Schlaflosigkeit. Der nämlich lag am anderen Ende seines Bettes: Hinata. Sie schlief schon eine ganze Weile (im Gegensatz zum armen Neji). Nur wenn es donnerte murmelte sie kurz etwas, drehte sich um und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Sie hat einen gesunden Schlaf, das muss man ihr ja lassen, dachte Neji. Er beobachtete seine Cousine noch eine ganze Weile. Wie sie so da lag, auf der Seite liegend, Arme und Beine leicht angewinkelt, ruhig atmend und die Bettdecke nur bis knapp über die Tallie gezogen.

Neji drehte sich nun auch auf die Seite, so dass er mit dem Gesicht zu Hinata lag. Er mochte es ihr Gesicht zu beobachten, diese weichen Gesichtszüge... Überhaupt mochte er seine Cousine mittlerweile recht gerne, eben wie man eine Cousine mag..., oder nicht? Er war sich dieser Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Dieses unbekannte Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, welches er jedes Mal hatte, wenn er seine Cousine sah oder ihr begegnete, machte ihm Sorgen.

Dieses Kribbeln... es stimmte ihn glücklich... er mochte dieses Gefühl. Neji hatte sich in den letzten Stunden den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum er jedes Mal so reagierte, wenn er seiner Cousine begegnete. Zu einem Ergebnis war er gekommen, jedoch hielt er ihn für so lächerlich und unmöglich, dass er ihm keine Beachtung schenkte.

Es donnerte erneut.

Hinata drehte sich wieder um. Sie schien jedoch unruhiger zu schlafen, denn sie drehte sich gleich wieder zurück. Dabei rutschte ihr die Decke herunter. Ihr Shirt war durch das viele Herumdrehen nach oben gerutscht, so das man(n ") nun ihren gesamten Unterkörper und ihre Beine sehen konnte.

Neji schaute sie, bis er die Situation begriff (jaaaaaaaaaaaa Männer brauchen immer etwas länger) einige Minuten verdattert an. Als er schließlich doch bemerkte, dass seine Cousine halbnackt vor ihm lag, wurde er knallrot. (er is bei mir nicht so der Blitzmerker ;-) )

Neji nahm die Decke und wollte sie gerade wieder zudecken, als er plötzlich bemerkte wie sich etwas Warmes an ihn drückte.

Er sah an sich runter.

Hinata hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückte sich an ihn.

Nicht, dass es ihm unangenehm war..., es war halt nur ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn die eigene Cousine sich so fest an einen Drückt.

Neji wurde auf einmal fürchterlich heiß. Er konnte spüren wie sich Hinatas Busen an seine Brust schmiegte. So nah wollte er seine Cousine eigentlich nicht spüren ... oder doch?

Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und fuhr mit eben dieser den Rücken seiner Cousine sachte auf und ab.

Hinata legte daraufhin ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Nun war es um Neji geschehen.

Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, er wurde dunkelrot und sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass er so die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Er war Jounin und da musste er die immer vollkommen kontrolliert handeln.

Er kam als Jounin nun wirklich immer in die unmöglichsten Situationen, aber in solch einer war selbst er noch nicht gewesen.

"Hanabi-Chan..." Neji schreckte hoch. "das gibst doch nicht" dacht er. "Sie verwechselt mich tatsächlich mit ihrer Schwester"

Er wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder sich freuen sollte. Irgendwie störte es ihn, dass Hinata ihn mit Hanabi verwechselte.

Neji sah sie wieder an. Sie sah aus wie eine kleine, zierliche und zerbrechliche Porzellanfigur. Plötzlich kam ihm wieder dieser eine Gedanke in den Sinn, den er noch vor wenigen Minuten keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Hatte er sich etwa in seine Cousine verliebt?

Mittlerweile war ihm der Gedanke gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich wie am Anfang. Jetzt, wo er genauer darüber nachdachte, wurde er sich der Sache immer bewusster. Er hatte sein Verhalten gegenüber seiner Cousine in den letzten Monaten komplett verändert.

Es war ja schon nach der Chu-nin Prüfung besser geworden, aber so gut wie jetzt war es definitiv noch nie.

So wie mit Hinata redete er mit niemandem, nicht mal mit seinen Teamkollegen.

Es blitzte erneut.

"Hört das denn nie auf?" fragte sich Neji.

Hinata schmiegte sich erneut an Neji. "Obwohl...", er sah auf Hinata "Es kann ruhig so bleiben, zumindest diese Nacht". Er war halt ein Junge. Auch wenn man gern mal von ihm sagte, dass er sehr weiblich aussah, was durch seine langen Haare natürlich noch verstärkt wurde. Und Jungs in dem Alter mögen es nun mal, wenn sich ein Mädchen an sie rankuschelt (Is doch so, oder etwa nicht!?!?!? Bin ja kein Junge, von daher kann ich´s nicht wissen").

Neji seufzte, er gab es auf, denn so würde er sicherlich keinen Schlaf finden. Nicht solange seine Cousine sich immer weiter an ihn randrückte. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern ganz vorsichtig über Hinatas Rücken. "Wie zart doch ihre Haut ist" dachte er sich dabei.

Neji lächelte. beruhigte ihn, dass zumindest sie heute Nacht Schlaf fand. Mit der Hand, mit der er eben noch ihren Rücken gekrauelt hatte, streifte er ihr jetzt die Decke wieder über, welche ihr vorhin heruntergerutscht war.

"Schlaf gut Hinata" sagte er noch bevor er sie auf die Stirn küsste.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Neji sah Hinata immer noch an. Wie sie da so eingekuschelt unter seiner Decke lag.

Er seufzte und lies seinen Blick zu seinem Wecker wandern. „Schon halb acht" seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Training begann um halb neun und es dauerte eine Weile bis er vom Hyuga Anwesen zum Trainingsplatz kam. Er sprang aus dem Bett, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank um sich umzuziehen. Hinata würde er gleich wecken…

„Hinata wach auf… wie lange willst du den noch schlafen?!" Neji rüttelte, mittlerweile schon ein wenig unsanfter, an der Schulter seiner Cousine. Die drehte sich wiederum auf andere Seite, zog die Bettdecke noch etwas an sich und murmelte „noch zehn Minuten…". Zehn Minuten zuviel dachte sich Neji und überlegte wie er seine Cousine am besten wach bekam.

Er sah sie an… dann nach wenigen Sekunden kam ihm eine Idee und ein hinterlistiges grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Neji setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und zog Ihre Decke ein wenig zurück.

Welch glück das ihr das Shirt nicht richtig passt dacht er sich, bevor er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte.

Er beugte sich leicht über sie und strich ihr mit der hand noch einige Haarstränen beiseite, sie würden bei seinen vorhaben nur stören… dann zog er das Shirt noch ein wenig weiter runter damit er eine größere Angriffsfläche hatte. Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Schultern zu ihren Hals hin und…

Fing an sie zu kitzeln!!!

Hinata schreckte hoch versuchte sich aufzurichten, wurde von Neji aber wieder mit sanfter gewallt zurück ins Bett gedrückt Hinata lachte schon so sehr, dass sie bereits Tränen in den Augen hatte, doch Neji war wie in vielen Dingen erbarmungslos. „Stehst du jetzt endlich auf? "Nein…"

Neji hatte aufgehört sie zu kitzeln, damit sie Luft holen und ihm antworten konnte. „Oh mein Gott…eine grausame Art…geweckt zu werden" „ Du wolltest es ja nicht anders" sagte Neji und setzte dabei das mit abstand fieseste Grinsen auf das er zu bieten hatte." Also stehst du jetzt endlich auf?" Sie sah ich an und grinste zurück „Nein" „ Dann muss ich dich wohl oder übel weiter quälen bis du aufstehst. Neji sagte diese Worte sehr langsam, allerdings immer noch mit demselben Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hinata kam es so vor als würde er es außerordentlich genießen. Und es stimmte Neji genoss es in allen Zügen. Neji wusste nicht wann er das letzte mal soviel Spaß hatte und deshalb wollte er die Situation voll ausnutzen.

Er fing wieder an sie zu kitzeln. Hinata versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie konnte sich drehen wie sie wollte es ging einfach nicht. Neji zog sie immer wieder zu sich hin.

Mittlerweile hatte er auch entdeckt, dass sie unter den Füßen sogar noch kitzliger war als am Hals. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte nun schon einige Minuten an, als Neji hörte das Hinata etwas sagen wollte. „Halt… stopp…hör auf… ich ergebe mich!" sie schnappte schon ordentlich nach Luft und der Bauch tat ihr auch schon weh. „ Dann stehst du also auf?" „Jaaha wenn ich's dir doch sage". Neji lies von ihr ab. „ Du solltest in dein Zimmer gehen und dir etwas Vernünftiges anziehen" grinste er. Hinata sah an sich herrunter und merkte, dass das T-Shirt welche ihr Neji am Vorabend gegeben hatte auf halb acht hing und mehr zeigte als verdeckte. Sie wurde rot, schnappte sich ein Kopfkissen und warf es nach ihm „SPANNER, DU HAST MIR ABSICHLICH SON SHIRT GEGEBEN" „Wer weiß?" antwortete Neji und setzte eine gekonnte Unschuldsmiene auf. Hinata stand auf, zog sich ihren Yukata über und ging grinsend ihn ihr Zimmer.

Neji hingegen trotte mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck runter in die Küche um nach etwas Essbaren zu suchen.

Er schmierte sich gerade eine Scheibe Toast Brot als Hinata, nun vollständig angezogen in die Küche kam. „Na schmeckst?" Neji drehte sich um und sah sie verwundert an. „Anscheinend".

Neji begriff immer noch nicht was sie den meinte. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz?". Hinata fing an zu lachen „ Neji du hast Marmelade auf der Wange und einen Milchbart!". Neji wurde rot. Ohh nein wie Peinlich dachte er sich. Hinata hatte mittlerweile tränen in den Augen „Der große Neji Hyuga schafft es nicht sein Frühstück zu Essen ohne sich mit Marmelade zu verschmiere" Neji´s rot nahm einen noch tieferen Ton an. „Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm" sagte Hinata darauf, als sie merkte das Neji von ihren Kommentar alles andere as begeistert war. Hinata nahm sich einen feuchten Lappen und wischte Neji den Mund ab. „ Ich erzähle es auch keinem, versprochen" Sie grinst aber immer noch. „Wehe wenn doch" erwiderte Neji. „Was dann?" fragte sie herausfordernd. „Dann kitzle ich dich tot" erwiderte er. Sie sahen sich beide einige Sekunden lag sprachlos an und fingen dann lauthals an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Hanabi war in die Küche gekommen um nachzuschauen was den hier los war. „Nichts was soll schon los sein?" Hanabi starrte die beiden noch einige Sekunden lag an, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder.

Neji sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los, bin eh schon viel zu spät dran" „jaa ich bekomme auch ärger, aber was solls". Beide gingen noch bis zum Haupttor und verabschiedeten sich dann. „Soll ich dich heute Abend abholen?" fragte Neji seine Cousine. „Wenn du magst ich muss aber noch Einkaufen gehen" „ Macht nichts ich helfe dir"

„Ok, dann bis heute Abend ich warte am Trainingsplatz auf dich" mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Hinata und lies Neji zurück.

Dieser sah ihr noch kurz nach, bevor er sich selber auf den Weg machte.

* * *

Na wie war's Kinners?

Schreibt mir doch bitte ein paar Kommis!

See you at the next chap of 'Rain'


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

* * *

Der Boden war noch feucht von den Regenschauern der letzten Tage. Die spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen, hatten es noch nicht geschafft, ihn zu trocknen.

Über diesen feuchten Untergrund, spazierte ein gut gelaunter Neji Hyuga zu seinem Training. Auf seinem Weg zum Trainingsplatz, sah er sich ein wenig um. Es hingen noch vereinzelt einige Nebelstreifen auf dem Boden, die die Sonne, dank des dichten Blätterdaches der Bäume, noch nicht erreicht hatte. Einige Regentropfen klammerten sich verzweifelt an einem Blatt fest, um nicht herunterzutropfen. Ein perfekter Morgen um zu trainieren, dachte sich Neji.

Er trat auf eine große Lichtung, auf der schon drei Personen standen. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge in seinem Alter und ihr "Sensei". Das Mädchen kam lächelnd auf ihn zugelaufen, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Neji-kun, wo warst du so lange? Du kommst doch sonst nie so spät!"

„Sorry, hab verschlafen Tenten". Tenten hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Verschlafen? Sowas gibst´s bei dir?" „Jaaaaa, auch ich schlafe von Zeit zu Zeit gerne mal etwas länger, wenn's denn genehm ist".

„SO ist es richtig, Neji! Genieße deine Jungend in vollen Zügen, solange du noch jung bist!"

Neji seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem "Sensei" um. „Guten Morgen, Gai -Sensei

„GUTEN MORGEN NEJI!!!" Tenten hielt sich die Ohren zu „ Lee…", sagte Neji leise aber bestimmt. „Jaaaa…" „ Du brauchst NICHT zu schreien"; wobei er das Wörtchen Nicht ganz besonders betonte „ich bin noch nicht schwerhörig". Er drehte sich wieder zu Tenten um. „Noch nicht", fügte er leise an sie gewannt hinzu. Sie fing an zu kichern.

Neji und Tenten unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, wobei sie den zwei Deppen, wie sie Gai und Lee vor geraumer Zeit getauft hatten, dabei zusahen, wie sie sich schon mal aufwärmten. Jedoch kann man bei den beiden, reines Aufwärmen und das eigentliche Training, schon bald nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden (Sie sind eben na ja…sagen wir leicht meschugge").

„Freies Training heute, jeder wie er mag!" verkündete Gai, schnappte sich Lee und die beiden entschwanden zu ihren Trainings-Marathon-was-auch-immer-Tag.

Neji und Tenten schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Sie kannten das schon. Immerhin sind die vier seid Jahren ein eingespieltes Team. Dennoch trainierten die zwei lieber ohne die „Deppen", denn alles, was bei den beiden mit Training zusammenhing, hatte zwei oder drei Nullen am Ende.

Und das, so hatten sie entschieden, wollten sie gekonnt vermeiden.

„Welch Glück, wir sind die Beatles los"(Das ist Spitzname Nummer 2 von Gai und Lee, nein aber mal im Ernst, ich finde die beiden haben ne Beatles-Friesur, oder nicht?)

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren üblichen Trainingsplatz im Wald. „Gehen wir nach dem Training etwas Essen? Ich ladt dich ein", fragte Tenten ihren Trainingspartner. „Nein danke, ich hab noch etwas zu tun" Tenten sah ihn interessiert an. „ Was denn?" hakte sie nach. „Ich habe Hinata versprochen mit ihr Einkaufen zu gehen". Bei dem Gedanken bekam Neji rosa Wangen. Tenten setzte ein allwissendes Grinsen auf. „Was?" fragte Neji, als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Ach nichts. Wollen wir anfangen? Ich habe mir gestern extra neue Kunais gekauft!

„Wie viele hast du jetzt?" fragte Neji trocken. „Genug, damit dich mindestens eines trifft!"

„Wir werden sehn" sagte Neji und nahm, die für ihn und seinen Clan, typische Hyuga- Kampfstellung ein. Tenten zog eine ihrer Schriftrollen und einige Kunais hervor. „Ach, ehe ich's vergesse, die Kunais sind vergiftet!" Bei diesen Worten warf sie ihm einige entgegen. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn nicht!"

Die Sonne stand nun tief am Himmel und Tenten lag schwer atmend am Boden. Neji lehnte ein paar Meter weiter an einem Baum. Seine weiße Robe klebte an seinem Körper und seine Haare fielen wild durcheinander. „Lass uns Schluss machen für heute, ja?" fragte die atemlose Tenten. „Hab nichts dagegen". Neji half Tenten wieder auf die Beine und sie traten den Rückweg an. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Team 8 heute trainiert hat, oder?" fragte Neji.

„Ich habe Hinata in Richtung Fluss rennen sehen, bevor du gekommen bist" „ Am Fluss also, danke", Neji beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Du hast es aber eilig!", grinste Tenten. „Ich will sie nicht so lange warten lassen, das ist alles!". Tenten setzte wieder ihr allwissendes Grinsen auf. „Na dann wünsch ich dir noch viel spaß!" „Wir gehen doch nur Einkaufen" „Ich weiß, aber erstens macht Einkaufen zu zweit eh mehr spaß und zweitens sieht es schon wieder nach Regen aus". Neji stutzte „Was hat der Regen jetzt damit zu tun?" „Och weißt du, Regen kann eine wunderbare Art sein, zwei Menschen zusammenzuführen". Neji sah sie immer noch an und Tenten lachte los. „Ich muss jetzt los, also viel Spaß noch", mit diesen Worten ging sie weiter Richtung Dorf.

Neji sah ihr hinterher, grübelte noch kurz über ihre Worte nach und ging dann weiter, zum Trainingsplatz am Fluss.

Nach einer Weile sah er sich den Himmel an. Tenten hatte Recht es sah wirklich wieder nach Regen aus.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

(Part One)

* * *

Neji schlenderte den Weg zum See entlang. Er freute sich richtig darauf, mit Hinata einkaufen zu gehen. Ja, er freute sich so sehr, dass er sich fühlte, als würde er über den Boden schweben. Am liebsten würde er auch noch Pfeifen, aber dass war sehr ähh…na ja unwürdig für einen Hyuga und gerade für Neji. Ein bisschen Stolz hatte er dann doch noch.

Neji erreichte die Lichtung am Fluss. Er entdeckte Team 8 im Schatten eines Baumes. Sie saßen in Kreis und Kurenai schien ihnen etwas zu erklären. Sie blickte auf, als sie Neji entdeckt. „Neji, was verschlägt dich denn hierher? Wo ist der Rest von deinem Team?"

„Wir haben schon Schluss gemacht für heute. Naja, Lee und Gai bestimmt noch nicht, aber Tenten und Ich.

Kurenai nickte nur und wandte sich wieder Ihrem Team zu. „Gut, ich denke, wir haben dann alles besprochen oder habt ihr noch fragen?", Kiba, Shino, und Hinata schüttelten die Köpfe. „Falls euch doch noch was einfällt, fragt mich morgen, okay? Wir sehen uns ja eh noch wegen dem Papierkram. So… Dann seid ihr für heute entlassen. Wir treffen uns morgen um 9:00 vor der Akademie. Seid bitte pünktlich. Bis dann".

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Kurenai auf und davon.

„Hyuga, was verschlägt dich denn hierher?". Neji drehte sich um. „ Ich wollte meine Cousine abholen…Was dagegen, Inuzuka?"

„Wenn du schon so fragst: JA!".

Kiba sah Neji mit einem giftigen Blick an. Neji schürzte die Lippen und warf einen "bitterbösen Blick" zurück. „Ähh Jungs?" fragte Hinata vorsichtig.

„WAS?" kam es von den Beiden zurück ohne, dass sie ihren Blick voneinander abwandten. „Hört doch bitte auf euch zu streiten, ja?" sagte Hinata im beschwichtigenden Ton und setzte ihren Hundeblick auf. Kiba knurrte wie ein Hund, Neji schnaubte wütend und Shino schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich muss los" sagte Shino schließlich, als ihm das Ganze zu blöd wurde und ging los.

„Bis Morgen Shino-Kun!" rief ihm Hinata hinter her. Shino hob noch seine Hand, um zu zeigen, dass er sie gehört hatte, zeigte aber keine weitere Reaktion. Hinata schien jedoch zufrieden zu sein. „Neji?" sie wand sich wieder den beiden anderen Jungen zu. „Neji? Wollen wir los? sonst bekommen wir nichts Ordentliches mehr"

„Okay, dann lass uns losgehen"

„Ich komme mit!" Neji drehte sich zu Kiba hin: „Wie bitte?" „Klar. Ich darf doch Hina, oder?"

„Hina?" fragte Neji ganz verdattert und sah seine Cousine an. "Ähhhh" Hinata fing an zu stottern. "Also du kannst gerne ein Stück mitlaufen, wenn du magst" „Super, danke Hina!"

neji klappte der Mund nach unten. Hina?, Mitkommen??!...Wo führt das hin? Kiba hakte sich bei Hinata ein und ging schon mal los.

Neji stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da. Wieso ging sie mit Kiba mit? Wieso um alles in der Welt servierte sie ihn so ab? DAS WAR NICHT FAIR!

ER war extra gekommen, um mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen! ER hatte sich extra die Mühe gemacht und sein (heiß geliebtes) Training früher beendet!

Neji war wütend. Er schnaubte einmal kräftig und stapfte den beiden mit gebührendem Abstand missmutig hinterher. Kiba und Hinata unterhielten sich über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge, während sie den Weg in Richtung Dorf entlang liefen. Zu Nejis Missfallen hakte sich Kiba dauernd wieder bei Hinata ein und es schien ihr gar nichts auszumachen. Neji kam fast die Galle hoch, als er das sah.

Er würde Kiba die Hölle heiß machen soviel stand schon mal fest.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6 (Part Two)

Hallo Leute!

Ich habe es tatsächlich noch geschafft (mit Hilfe") dieses Kapitel abzutippen.

Das nächste dauert dann wahrscheinlich etwas länger. Ich muss in der Schule demnächst viele Klausuren schreiben -.-" Leider… Na ja, was soll's… Kann man nichts machen. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch trotzdem, dass ich es doch noch geschafft habe! So… Und nun viel Spaß mit Part Two von Kapitel 6.

* * *

Über Neji wurde ja gern und viel geredet und getratscht, vor allem von Seiten der weiblichen Bevölkerung in Konoha. Seit Sasuke weg ist, war Neji´s Fangemeinde ungemein angewachsen und ohne Sasuke musste nun Neji herhalten. Also hörte man(n) Konoha´s weibliche Bevölkerung nur noch über Neji tratschen.

Über sein Aussehen, seine Klamotten, seine Haare, aber vor allem über sein Gemüt. Man sah Neji nie verärgert, lächelnd, perplex oder gar weinend. Was würde Konoha´s weibliche Bevölkerung also sagen, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte?

Wütend, zerknirscht und das beste von allem: hochgradig eifersüchtig. Man würde es nicht glauben, wenn man es nicht mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen würde.

Hinata, sah es aber. Als sie sich umdrehte, merkte sie wie sauer er war. Sie musste Kiba irgendwie abschütteln, sonst war ihr momentan sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Neji in Gefahr.

Die Sonne stand nun schon tief am Horizont, als die Drei das Dorf erreichten. Kiba und Hinata gingen voraus und waren immer noch fröhlich am schwatzen.

Neji ging einige Schritte hinter ihnen und hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt, der selbst Medusa vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Er hatte sich auf dem ganzen Weg nicht einmal am Gespräch beteiligt. Hinata hatte zwar versucht, ihn ebenfalls in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen, aber es hatte nicht geklappt. Neji hatte, wenn er denn überhaupt mal geantwortet hat, nur rumgemurrt.

Die drei standen nun vor dem Supermarkt in Konoha. „Was willst du eigentlich kochen Hina?"

„ Ich weiß noch nicht", sie sah zu Neji hinüber. „Neji, möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes haben?"

„Nein" - doch "Kiba-braten", schön kross angebraten und gut durch, dachte sich Neji im Stillen.

Hinata sah ihn an. Er blickte wütend zurück und wandte sich dann ab. Sie seufzte. „Lasst uns reingehen", schlug Kiba vor, der die Szenerie recht interessiert beobachtet hatte. Neji schlurfte also murrend hinter den beiden her.

„Hier, ihr zwei,"

Neji sah auf und bekam von Hinata einen Korb und einen Einkaufszettel in die Hand gedrückt. „Wenn wir uns aufteilen, geht es schneller! Ihr holt Obst und Gemüse. Ich hole den Rest. Hier dein Korb, Kiba". Sie drückte Kiba nun ebenfalls einen Einkaufskorb in die Hand. „Wir treffen uns an der Kasse. Bis gleich und trödelt nicht!".

Die beiden Toreros gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie suchten die Obst - und Gemüseabteilung.

Ihnen kam eine junge, hübsche Frau entgegen mit einem, wie Neji fand, viel zu kurzen Rock( ich hasse Röcke!)

Nicht, dass Neji kurze Röcke nicht hübsch fand, im Gegenteil; Er war ja auch nur ein Mann. Aber dieses Exemplar war ihm entschieden zu kurz.

Die Frau ging an den beiden Jungs vorbei und warf ihnen einen sehr interessierten Blick zu.

Kiba warf einen nicht weniger interessierten Blick zurück und sah ihr hinterher, als sie weiterging. „So kurz wie der Rock ist, kann sie auch gleich ohne gehen", sagte Neji monoton mit einem Seitenblick auf Kiba. „Hätte ich nichts gegen" kommentierte Kiba und sah ihr weiter hinterher. „Verrenk dir nicht den Hals, Inuzuka" „Och, keine Bange, ich bin dran gewöhnt" flötete Kiba fröhlich. „Du schaust auch echt jedem Rock hinterher, was?" keifte Neji zurück. Kiba wandte sich wieder zu Neji, da die holde Schönheit um die Ecke verschwunden war. Er sah Neji kurz an und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. „Neidisch, Hyuga?"

„Worauf?" „na ja, du kannst nicht einfach so einer Frau hinterher schauen". Neji sah Kiba an und hob eine Augenbraue. Kiba setzte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf. "Na ja, wenn du einem Mädel hinterher schaust und das irgendwer mitbekommt, wird sich Minuten später ganz Konoha das Maul über dich zerfetzen.

Sie bogen um ein Regal und waren in der Obst- und Gemüseabteilung angekommen. Neji schaute schnell auf den Zettel. „Du holst das Obst und ich das Gemüse", während er sprach, riss er den Zettel in zwei Hälften und drückte die eine Kiba in die Hand. Neji ging zum Gemüsestand, um ein paar Karotten zu suchen. „Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet, Hyuga", säuselte Kiba im süßen Ton, während er ein paar Schritte weiter die Äpfel mit einem kritischen Blick beäugte. „Das hab ich nicht nötig", antwortete Neji, während er die Karotten abwog. „Das mit den Frauen oder mir zu antworten?" fragte Kiba. „Eigentlich beides", Kiba grinste, wog die Äpfel ab und wandte sich dem nächsten Punkt auf seinem Teil der Liste zu. „Antwortest du mir trotzdem?". Neji seufzte, rollte mit den Augen, wand sich Kiba zu und fing an.

„Erstens, ja du hast Recht mit dem "sich das Maul zerfetzen", Neji nahm seine Hände zur Hilfe, um das in Anführungszeichnen zu setzten. Kiba´s Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „zweitens, fuhr Neji fort „ich habe es nicht nötig, irgendwelchen Frauen hinterher zu glotzen". „Stimmt du nimmst lieber welche in deinem Umfeld, ne?" fragte Kiba, während er ein paar Pfirsiche einpackte.

Neji stand der Mund offen. „Bitte?"

„na ja, du schaust deiner Cousine nicht mehr einfach nur hinterher, du gaffst schon richtig". Neji schürzte die Lippen und man sah einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen. „Glaubst du, ich bin blind?" fragte Kiba „Du gaffst deiner Cousine hinterher wie irgendson notgeiler Hengst". Neji stand mit offenem Mund da, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Sein Hirn arbeitete gerade auf Hochtouren, ja man könnte fast meinen, man sieht sogar die kleinen Zahnräder. In seinen Kopf, wie sie sich immer schneller drehten. „ Du bist blind", sagte Neji und durchbrach somit die gespannte Stille zwischen den beiden. „Ich werfe nur ein Auge auf sie, nichts weiter" er wandte ich ab und schnappte sich zwei Stangen Porree. „Ach, so nennt man das heutzutage" sagte Kiba zwischen zwei abwertenden Blicken, die er den Bananen zuwarfe."Dann hast du doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich auch mal ein Auge auf sie werfe oder?" „Das wagst du nicht, Hundefreak" fauchte Neji. „Na na, wer wird denn da gleich Beleidigend? Eifersüchtig. Eisblock?"

Die beiden wandten sich nun einander zu und warfen sich Gegenseitig giftige Blicke zu. Die umstehenden Leute, die der Unterhaltung der Beiden noch bis vor kurzen gelauscht hatten, nahmen nun ängstlich abstand einige Schritte Abstand. Neji war gerade am überlegen ob er Kiba nicht einfach mit einem gezielten Juuken-Angriff zum Schweigen bringen sollte, als eine süße weibliche Stimme, die wie er feststellte, einen leicht gereizten Unterton hatte, in davon abhielt. „Was macht Ihr beide da? Ich warte schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten auf euch, ihr solltet doch nicht trödeln!". Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah die beiden vorwurfsvollen. Kiba, Neji und die anderen Leute sahen sie verdutzt an. Entweder Hinata nahm die mordlustige Aura der beiden nicht war oder sie ignorierte sie gekonnt. „habt ihr denn wenigstens schon alles Eingekauft?", sie ging auf die beiden zu und inspizierte ihre Körbe „Natürlich nicht, hätte mich auch gewundert. So ihr zwei sprach sie in einem mehr als bedrohlichen Ton. „Von mir aus könnt ihr euch draußen gleich die Köpfe einschlagen, aber erst kauft ihr de Rest". Sie schnaubte einmal wütend, drehte sich um und ging.

„Ich warte an der Kasse und nun beeilt euch bitte", rief sie den beiden noch zu, bevor sie hinter einem Regal verschwand.

Da standen die beiden nun mit ihren Körben in der Hand und sahen ihr hinterher.

Kiba schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und, zufrieden?" Neji sah zu ihm hinüber. „Womit?" „Ob du zufrieden bist. Hina-Chan ist sauer auf uns." „Ach, und das ist meine Schuld?" „Ja!" Neji konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Hundefreak trieb in geradewegs zur Weißglut. „Oh man." Kiba seufzte. „Hina-Chan war noch nie…" „Hör auf!" Kiba sah Neji an. „Womit? Hör auf, meine Cousine Hina-Chan zu nennen!" Kiba setzte wieder sein dreckiges Grinsen auf. „Du bist ja anscheinend echt eifersüchtig, Hyuga." Kiba lehnte sich lässig an ein Obstregal. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du dich in dein Cousinchen verguckt hast?"

Hätte Neji nicht in all den Jahren Geist und Körper trainiert, wäre ihm jetzt wohl vor Schreck der Korb aus der Hand gefallen. Aber Neji hatte trainiert und der Korb blieb da, wo er war: Sicher in Nejis Hand. „Du spinnst doch!", sagte Neji, wandte sich ab und suchte nach den letzten Punkten auf seiner Liste. Kiba wandte sich ebenfalls wieder dem Obst zu, jedoch nicht, ohne Neji noch weiter zu triezen.

„Ich bin zwar kein menschlicher Lügendetektor so wie du, aber wenn sich jemand verknallt hat, merke selbst ich das." Kiba setzte eine dramatische Pause. Neji antwortete nicht. Er zitterte schon vor Wut. „Ich habe alles. Wie weit bist du?", antwortete er schließlich. „Bin fertig." „Dann lass uns zu Hinata gehen." Neji ging los, ohne groß auf Kiba zu warten. Kiba legte einen Schritt zu, um wieder zu Neji aufzuschließen. „Na so was. Du flüchtest vor mir? Das kennt man ja gar nicht vom Genie des Hyuga-Clans. Neji unterdrückte das brennende Verlangen, Kiba einfach eine rein zu hauen.

„Da seid ihr zwei ja endlich." Hinata stand an der Kasse und wartete. Kiba ging auf sie zu. „Entschuldige, dass du warten musstest, Hina-Chan. Dafür haben wir jetzt auch alles." „Ah, das ist gut. Na, dann los. Legt eure Sachen aufs Band!" Alle drei leerten ihre Körbe aus. Es war mehr, als sie gedacht hatte.

Am Ende kamen alle drei mit einer schweren Einkaufstüte aus dem Laden. „Ich helfe euch noch beim Tragen", flötete Kiba fröhlich. Neji stöhnte innerlich auf. Nein, nein, nein, nein! Das kann doch nicht angehen. Verdammt! Kann mir nicht irgendjemand helfen, diesen Spinner loszuwerden.

„KIBA!" Alle drei Köpfe wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße winkte eine junge Frau, nur ein paar Jahre älter, wild mit den Armen. „Meine Schwester? Was will die hier?" Kiba klang wenig begeistert. Hinata grinste und Neji beschloss, erstmal gar nichts zu machen. Kibas Schwester rannte flott über die Straße und kam atemlos bei dem Trio zum Stehen. „Was machst du hier, Nee-Chan?" „Dich abholen. Mutter sucht dich schon überall." „Och nö. Nicht jetzt. Ich habe keine Zeit. Das siehst du doch!" „Ich bin doch nicht blind, Kleiner." „Hör auf, mich ‚Kleiner' zu nennen!"

Hinata fing an zu kichern. Kibas Schwester drehte sich zu ihr um. „Oh entschuldige! Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Hannah Inuzuka, die ältere Schwester von dem Trottel hier." Sie deutete auf Kiba. „Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen." Sie verbeugte sich und Neji und Hinata taten es ihr gleich. „Hinata Hyuga, sehr erfreut." „Neji Hyuga, freut mich!" „Ach, du bist also Hinata. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal kennen lernen. Kiba erzählt soviel von dir."

„Hoffentlich nur Gutes!" „Natürlich", warf Kiba ein. Die Mädchen kicherten.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss meinen kleinen Bruder leider mitnehmen." „Ist nicht schlimm", kommentierte Neji. Er hätte sie für diese Tat küssen können. Kiba knurrte erst Neji an und dann seine Schwester. „Warum denn?" „Mum will dich sehen." „Oh, tja, dann…" Kiba drückte seine Tasche Neji in die Hand und wandte sich an Hinata. „Es tut mir leid, Hina-Chan, aber ich muss los. Mit meiner Mutter ist genauso wenig zu scherzen, wie mit deinem Vater." „Schon gut, Kiba. Ist nicht schlimm. Danke fürs Helfen!" Sie schenkte ihm ein herzliches Lächeln. Kiba lief rosa an. „Nichts zu danken", murmelte er. Er ging zu seiner Schwester. „Und dein Freund? Von dem verabschiedest du dich nicht, oder wie?"

Kiba klopfte sich an die Stirn und ging zu Neji. „Hätte ich fast vergessen. Kumpel, entschuldige!" „Ach, das macht doch nichts", gab Neiji gekünstelt nett zurück. Kiba legte seine Hand auf Nejis Schulter und sprach so leise, dass nur Neji ihn hören konnte: „Hör zu, Hyuga! Ich sag's dir nur dieses eine Mal. Lass deine Finger von meiner Prinzessin!" Kiba knurrte, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu unterstreichen.

Neji wandte sich nun an Kiba. Seine Byagukan waren aktiv. „Und du", zischelte er, „lässt deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Cousine, sonst breche ich sie dir!" Die beiden sahen sich an.

„Hey, ihr Turteltauben! Seid ihr fertig?", rief Hannah ein paar Schritte weiter weg. „Jaha, ich komme!" Sie warfen sich einen letzten giftigen Blick zu. Dann ging Kiba zu seiner Schwester. Die beiden verbeugten sich noch kurz und verschwanden dann in einer Rauchwolke. Neji und Hinata waren wieder alleine.

* * *

So… Wie ihr bemerkt habt, ist diese Kapitel ein bissel länger als die anderen. Ich hoffe, es ist euch recht (Wie ich euch kenne, bestimmt, ne?) Gut… Dann danke ich noch Shuichi-, dass er den letzten Absatz für mich abgetippt hat, weil ich keine Lust mehr hatte.""

(Immer gut, jemanden zu haben, der Zehnfingertastschreiben kann)

Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel wieder!

Bis denne,

MicaChan


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7

quitsch, knatsch...die Tür öffnet sich Hallo...darf ich noch reinkommen? Ich war ja nun wirklich sehr lange abwesend...was mir auch sehr leid tut. Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun in den letzten Monaten und auch vom seelischen her musste ich einiges verarbeiten. Ob es mir schon gelungen ist weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass die Krankheiten die es in meiner Familie gab mich und immer noch gibt, mich echt geschafft haben und es auch immer noch tun, da die Nachwirkungen noch nicht abgeklungen sind. Schule und Famili haben mir die Lust am schreiben genommen und auch die Ideen, da ich ne Zeit lang zwar äusserlich normal wirkte aber innerlich ein Wrack war. Ich will hier jetzt keine Entschuldigungen heulen und euch auch nichts vorheucheln. Es ist die pure Wahrheit. Manchmal hat ein Mensch halt eine Phase in dem es ihm nicht gut geht und das macht sich halt irgendwiebemerkbar. Bei mir halt in meiner Kreativitä. Ich habe auch kaum gezeichnet in den letzten Monaten. Hab nichts ordetliches zusammen gebracht. Is halt so!  
Sooo schluss jetzt sons qutsch ich mich hier fest mit dem was ich tun wollte und nicht geschafft habe. So!PUNKT SCHLUSS AUS!  
WEITE GEHTS MIT RAIN!!

* * *

Hyugaanwesen lag etwas ausserhalb von Konoha. Die Beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander her bis Hinata das Schweigen mit einer Frage brach. "Neeeeji" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Hmmmmm" " эber was habt ihr beide denn gesprochen". Neji überlegte kurz ob er ihr etwas von der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Kiba sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber zu schweigen. "Och komm schon" bettelte Hinata "bitte sags mir". Sie setzte ihren Hundeblick auf. Neji sah sie von den Augenwinkel herraus an. Wie kann man nur so verdammt süß sein? dachte er sich im stillen. " Männersachen, nicht weiter interessant für kleiene Cousinen" " Och Neji" "nein", "bitte neji" "nö" "Niiiiiiiii-san" "Nahein" flötete er. "Och menno" Hinata machte einen Schmollmund und drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite. Neji grinste zufrieden"ein gentelmann genist und schweig" fügte er noch hinzu und marschierte dann flotten schrittes weiter vorran.

Sie brauchte nun wirklich nicht alles erfahren. Die zwei gingen eine schmale Straъe entlang, die aus der Stadt hinaus fЭhrte. "Hinata Chan!!" Hinata blieb wie "Na dann, wollen wir?" fragte Neji. Hinata lächelte und hüpfte mit der Einkufstasche in der hand, ganz Mädchenhaft zu Neji. Der war am grinsen und ging nebe ihr her. Das angewurzelt stehen, wurde rot wie eiine überreife Tomate. "Hinata Chan" die Stimme wurde lauter und kam näher. Je näher sie kam, desto mehr war Neji innerlich am Fluchen, nein ein Idiot kommt selten allein. Die beiden drehten sich um."Naruto kun" flüstete Hinata so leise , dass nur neji es hören konnte. Dieser verzog angewiedert das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine extrem saure Zitrone gebissen. " Hinatawar Chan", der blonde Chaos Ninja kam atemlos vor Hinata und neji zu stehen. " Hey wie geht es dir" " Guut d-danke -na-naruto kun". Sie fing wider an zu stotter. Neji verdrehte genervt die Augen, dass passierte ihr nur noch bei Naruto , bei nimanden sonst. Nicht bei Kiba oder Shino, bei Tsunade, ihrem vater und erst recht nichtmehr bei Neji. Nur bei Naruto, diesem Chaoten! Neji regte das einfach nur wahnsinnig auf.

Anscheinen war Hinata immer noch in Naruto verknallt trotz, dass er zwei anhalb Jahre nicht im Dorf war sondern mit diesem perversen San-Nin unterwegs . Naruto redete währenddessen ununterbrochen auf Hinata ein, welche immer mal nickte und sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln durchrang. "Hinata wir müssen weiter" sagte Neji in einem strengen Ton.  
Hinata wand sich von Naruto ab und sah Neji ein wenig verwirrt an. "Hääääää wisooooo?" fragte Naruto in einem mehr als begrifstutzigen Ton. " Nun es sit schon recht spät und ich würde heute gerne noch etwas zu Essen in den Magen bekommen, zumal die junge Dame hier heute morgen vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir gemeinsam kochen" gab er trocken und gelangweilt zurück. "Kannste etwa nicht kochen Hyuga?" fragte Naruto mit einem fettem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Neji lief leicht rosa an und erwiderte knirschend." Sagen wir mal so fürn Pott Reis mit Sojasouce lang es allemale". Hinata fing an zu kichern und fing sich von Neji einen giftigen Blick ein. "Naja dann verhungerste wenigstens nicht Neji", Naruto wand sich wieder an Hinata " Hey ich hoffe du meldest dich mal, wenn du von deiner Mission zurck bist". Hinata wurde wieder rot und und erwiederte schüchtern " Ja-aa mach i-ich N-Naruto kun". "Ok dann sehen wir uns mal, ich lad dich dann auch auf ne Nudelsuppe ein. Ich muss nämlich unbedingt mal hören, was hier so los war während ich weg war. Sakura-Chan, Kakashi Sensei und die Fusselbraue kommen auch schon, den Rest hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Also bis bald Hinata-Chan und viel Glück bei deiner Mission", Er drehte sich um und wollte schon losrennen, da drehte er sich nochmal um und rief Neji zu "Heyyy du kannst natürlich auch kommen, wenn du magst!", dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon. Hinata sah ihm mit leicht geöffneten Mund hinterher.  
Neji betrachtete sie einen Moment. " Und? enttäuscht, dass du kein Dinner zu zweit bekommst?" fragte er bissig und ging einfach weiter ohne grob auf die Antwort seiner jüngeren Cousine zu warten. " Was?" fragte sie geistesabwesend. Sie dreht sich um und sah, dass Neji schon einganzes Stück weiter gegangen war. "Warte doch Neji!" rief sie und rannte ihm, mit der Tasche in der Hand, hinterher.

Den Rest des Weges legten die Beiden schweigent zurück. Auch als sie am Hyugaanwesen angekommen waren machte keiner der Beiden auch nur die Anstalt irgendeinen Ton zu sagen, bis sie in der Küche angekommen waren. "Ich gehe nach oben" sagte Neji knapp und schickete sich zum gehen an. "Neji?" fragte Hinata."Hmmm...", gab dieser an der Türschwelle lehnend zurück. "Kommst du dann noch zum kochen?". Es gab ein kurzes Schweigen bis Neji antwortete. "Jaa ich gehe nur schnell duschen und mich umziehen" "Ok dann bis gleich". Als keine Antwort zurückkam sah sie sich zur Tür um und Neji war verschwunden.

* * *

Beklemmendes Ende nicht? naja kann ja nicht immer lustig sein wirds aber wieder. Hoff ich doch mal... ich hoffe ich habs hinbekommen. Hab nämlich schon mehrere Kapitel geschrieben muss sie nur noch hochladen!  
freut euch

Bis bald ihr lieben! Wink wink  
Ich würd mich über Kommies gaaaaaaaaanz dolle freuen.

Bis denne

MicaChan


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

Hallo es geht weiter! Dies Kapitel ist sehr kurz...sorry" aber ich habe das Gefühl es wir euch, aus welchen Gründen auch immer XD gefallen hähähähä...

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch Melian Luthien! Du bist mir hier wirklich eine treue Seele. Vielen Dank für deine Kommentare und den Alert und das ich bei denen Favoriten stehe. Es freut mich, das ich hier auf eine so nette und treue Leserin habe!

Und jetzt kommt mit einem Trommelwirbel und einen lieben Gruß an Melian Luthien das achte Kapitel von Rain tadaaaa

* * *

Neji ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf's Bett. Neji starrte seine Zimmerdecke an. Sie war...aussergewönlich...kahl, wie eine Decke halt kahl sein konnte. Nach wenigen Minuten merkte er, dass die Decke durch sein dauerstarren auch nicht die Farbe ändern und interressanter ausehen würde. Neji wusste gerade nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sollte er sauer sein, fröhlich das Hinata nun doch kein romatischen Ramendinner zu Zwei hatte? oder Möglichkeit Nummer drei er würde jetzt das Anwesen verlassen, zu Kiba und Naruto gehen und dafür sorgen, dass die Beiden sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen und sich umbringen würden. Um erhlich zu sein fand er Möglichkeit Nr. 3 extrem verlockend, allerdings war die Aussicht auf das, was danach dann mit ihm passieren weniger reizvoll. "Ich gehe erst mal duschen", dachte er sich und wühlte aus seinem Schrank eine frische Hose und ein halbwegs vernünftiges Shirt herraus.  
Neji ging ins Bad, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter eine schön warme Dusche. Es tat gut, als das warme Wasser seinen Körper runtelief, man konnte die gesamten Sorgen des Alltags mal vergessen. Neji stellte das Wasser ab, griff nach dem Schampoo auf der Fensterbank und begann es in seine langen Haare einzumassieren.

Hinata standt währenddessen in der Küche und bereite schon einige Sachen fürs Abenbrot vor. Sie war gerade mit Karrotenschälen fertig, als ihr einfiel, dass Neji ja auch noch etwas zu tun haben sollte. Hinata hörte, dass er garde mit dem Duschen fertig war und entschloss sie sich selber nochmal schnell zu duschen. Sie war vom Training noch ganz durchgeschwitzt. Sie ging schnell hoch in ihr Zimmer, kramte einen hübschen Yukata aus ihrem Schank und ging dann schnell zum Badezimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte schnell hinein. Hinata wollte sie beeillen um Neji nicht lange warten zu lassen. Er schien ja irgendwie sauer auf sie zu sein. "Wieso blos? was hab ich denn nun wieder falsch gemacht?", Hinata konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nichtmal merkte das Neji noch längst nicht mit dem Duschen fertigt war. Neji selber hatte auch nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Flamme gerade keine zwei Meter neben ihm stand und sich entkleidte. Der Herr war nämlich gerade emsig damit beschäftig seine Haare zu entklette.

Und wie jeder normale Mesch stieg man ja aus der Dusche wieder raus, es sei den man hat die Absicht darin zu übernachten was in diesem Fall sehr unwarscheinlich ist. Neji öffnete den Vorhang und hielt die Luft an. Hinata standt kommplett entkleidet vor ihm und starrte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

* * *

Muhahahaha jaaaaa ihr merkt es schon. Das ist das Ende von Kapitel 8. Bin ich gemein oder bin ich gemein? Jaaaa es macht spaß...aber es ist auch irgendwie gemein. Ich kenn das ja selber, wenn ich ne story lese und gerade wenns so richtig gut wird kommt...das Ende TT-TT Ihr lieben keine Panic es geht ja bald weiter Zum Duschen...ich lieb Duschen XD! Ich kann mich Stunden, Jahr und Ewigkeiten unter ne Dusche stellen. Haare waschen mag ich jetzt, wo sie mir nicht mehr bis zum A**** gehen, auch sehr gerne. Sonst hat das immer Stunden gedauert...-.-"

Kommies bitte! Ich freue mich immer über eure Kritik, euer Lob und eure Anregungen!

Bis bald! Wink wink

MIcaChan89

PS: ICh hoffe es hat dir auhc gefallen Melian Luthien!


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Kochen kann zum Abenteuer werden. Ich weiß wovon ich da rede hab ihr schonmal mit sagen wir mal mit sechs Leuten in einer 10 m2 Küche gekocht? Nein, dann probiert es mal aus es ist ein Abenteure, das sich lohnt...is ja auch verdammt schwer sich zu merken, dass man einen Kolrabi schälen muss bevor man(n) reinbeißt hahahahahah...

* * *

Kochen ist eine Kunst. Entweder man beherscht sie, man erlernt sie oder man hat das Pech, dass man leider, in dem Fachgebiet vom lieben Gott, mit zwei linken Händen ausgestatte wurde. Nun Neji steht so zwischen dem erlernen und den zwei linken Händen. Er kann mit Kunais und Co perfekt umgehen und Reis kochen ist auch kein großes Problem, allerdings das Schälen bzw. schneiden gewisser Gemüsesorten umso mehr.

Neji standt, mittlerweile schon recht genervt, in der Küche und versuchte gerade krampfhaft die Zweibeln von der Schale zu befreihen ohne sich die Blöße zu geben (sprich losflennen).

Hinata kam die Treppe vom Obergeschoss hinunter und wollte gerade in die Küche gehen. Sie blieb aber nochmal stehen. " Soll ich wirklich zu ihm in die Küche gehen? Was, wenn er sauer ist?" sie lehnte sich an die Wand und führte eine innerliche Disskusion, ob es klug wäre, die Küche zu betreten oder lieber einen großen Bogen drum herrum zu machen. " Aua, ach verdammt!"

Hinata stutzte. Was machte Neji da? Hinata lugte durch den Türschpalt und muste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Da standt ihr ältere Cousin und leckte sich das Blut von zwei Fingern. Neji hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft sich beim schneiden der Zwiebel zweimal zu schneiden. Er war ziemlich am Fluchen, naja ein Joninn der sich bei Zwiebel schneiden in den Finger schneidet...nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei würde man denken, aber unser Neji will ja auch kein Koch werden". Hinata grinste immer noch recht breit, als sie sich nun doch traute in die Küche zu gehen.

Neji verfluchte gerade die Zwiebel, die auf dem Schneidebrett lag und aus ihrer sich eigentlich nichts verbroche hatte, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie da lag. "Soll ich das vielleicht machen?". Neji drehte sich um. Hinata stand in der Tür in einem hellblauem Yukata gekleidet. Sie sahen sich an. In Nejis Hirn spukte wieder das Bild einer unbekleidetet Hinata umher und er wurde rot, drehte sich zur Seite und starrte stur auf die Zwiebel. Hinata schien zu wissen woran er dachte und lief ebenfalls knallrot an. Es herrschte wiedermal betretenes Schweigen, weil sich keiner von unseren zwei Täubchen traute "Die Sache" vom Bad anzusprechen.

Hinata schien jedoch willt entschlossen die Stille zu brechen. "Soll ich die Zwiebel schneiden, dann kannst du schon mal mit dem Kolrabie anfangen?". Neji drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin. "Gern, das Ding ist verdammt störrisch", er trat beiseite und reichte ihr das Messer. Hinata bannt sich ihre Schürze um und wand sich der "störrischen Zweibel" zu. Neji sah ihr kurz zu und suchte dann den Kohlrabi. Auf der Arbeitsfläche war er nicht also sah er in den Eikaufstaschen nach. In der Tasche fand er was er gesucht hatte. Zwei kleine grüne Knollen mit einigen Blättern dran. Neji nahm dei zwei und legte sie auf dei Arbeitsfläche um sie zu "Bearbeiten" (Shuichi- du weißt bestimmt was jetzt kommt ne?). "Du willst die doch nicht jetzt einfach so schneiden oder?" Neji drehte sich zu seine Cousine hin, diese sah ihn ungläubug an. " Wiso nicht? sollen die etwa in einem Stück in den Kochtopf werfen ?" Hinata starrte ihn ungläubig an. " Neji...hast du schonmal was davon gehört, dass man Kohlrabi schälen muss bevor man ihn isst oder Kocht?". Stille. naja peinliches berührtes Schwiegen trifft es eher. Neji lief rosa an, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht veräppel wollte sonder das toternst meinte. " Neji ich glaubs nicht! Hat dir noch nie jemand erzählt das man Kohlrabi zählen muss?" " Ich gebs erhrlich zu...nein". Hinata haute sich die Flache Hand an die Stirn. " Ohhh je Neeeeji".

" Jetzt tu doch nicht so als, wenn eine Unmöglichkeit wäre! hast mich doch jetzt aufgeklärt", es klang recht giftig aus seinem Munde, als wenn er sich irgendwie angegriffen fühlte.

Hinata kicherte los. " Jetzt lach nicht" kam es von Neji, er merkte jedoch, dass es überhaup nichts brachte da Hinata einfach weiter kicherte. " Du bist unmöglich" , sagte er mit einem Lächel auf den Lippe. " Lass uns weitermachen sonst bekommen wir heute nichts mehr in den Magen und ich habe Hunger", sagte er dann entschlossen. Hinata hörte auf zu kichern. Ein Grinsen behilt sie aber doch im Gesicht. " Ok aber bitte schähl den Kolrabie bevor du ihn in den Topf schmeist". Neji hob eine Augenbrauen und machte sich daran den Kohlrabi aus seiner Schale zu befreihen.

Nach gut einer Stunde hatte Neji es nicht nur geschafft den Kohlrabie zu schälen sondern hatte auch noch Porree geschnibbelt, Kartoffel geschält und gelernt wie man eine Mehrlschwitze macht.(Preisfrage: Wisst ihr was das ist :-)? )

Nun saß unser Nachwuschkoch, mit zwei Pflastern an der einen Hand, am Tisch trank eine Tee und sah zu wie Hinata immer mal wieder dein Eintopf umrühret, den Fisch briet und so ganz nebenbei noch den Nachtisch fertig machte."Wie schaffst du das eigentlich alles gleichzeitg?" fragte Neji erschöpft. " Was schaffen?" "Naja den Fisch braten, den Obstsalat schnibbel und nebenbei auch noch den Eintopf umrühren " " Tja kannste mal sehen, was ich alles für Quallitäten haben" erwiderte sie. " Von den restlichen mal abgesehen", dachte sich Neji im stillen.

"So wir können essen", meinte Hinata nach kurzer Zeit. Neji hatte sie die ganze Zeit stillschweigend beobachtet. "Mags du den Tisch decken?". Als Antwort nickte er einfach nur, stand auf und holte Teller, Schüsseln und Besteck aus einem Schrank.

Hinata füllte die Teller, wären Neji Besteck und Gläser auf dem Tisch anrichtete.

"Wollen wir?" fraget Neji

"Gern, magst du Fisch?" "Hey ich hab Hunger natürlich möchte ich Fisch"

* * *

So lassen wir unsere Täubchen mal in ruhe speisen aber vielleicht können wir ja so gegen Ende des Essens nochmal reinschauen. Wer weiß in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch noch gehen wird?


	11. Chapter 11

Rain Chapter 11

* * *

Jedoch hatte auch das schönste Abendessen einmal ein Ende. Spätestens dann, wenn man beim Abwasch angelangt war und sich darum streitet, wer abwäscht und wer abtrocknet. Nun Hinata und Neji standen also gerade an der Spüle und Hinata wusch das Geschirr während Neji es abtrocknete und wegstellte.

Nach getaner Arbeit, gingen beide nun in den ersten Stock des Anwesens hinauf, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden.

Ihr Vater und der Rest der Familie war schon im tiefsten Schlaf, denn Neji und seine Cousine waren grundsätzlich Diejenigen, die zuletzt ins Bett gingen. Ob es nun daher kam, dass beide ziemliche 'Nachteulen' waren oder sie meist noch bis in die Nacht am Arbeiten waren? wer wusste das schon so genau. Im Prinzip war es Ihnen auch ziemlich egal, so hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe.

Neji brachte Hinata noch bis vor ihre Zimmertür. "Neji es ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, dass du mich bis vor meine Zimmertür bringst aber ich bezweifle, dass mir hier irgendetwas passieren wird", sie lächelte ihn lieb an und Neji lächelte zurück. "Mann weiß ja nie Hinata-Sama", er betohnte das 'Sama' besonders und grinste hämisch. Sie boxte ihn an der Schulter und schmollte. "Nii-San ich hab dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du das 'Sama' weglassen sollst!".

Sie hasste es und Neji wusste es ganz genau. Er kannte sie nun schon so gut, dass er genau wusste, wo er sie reizen und necken konnte und womit nicht.

Insgeheim machte es ihm auch Spaß...aber auch nur insgeheim. Musste ja niemand ausser ihm wissen, dass Hinata ziemlich niedlich aussah, wenn sie am Schmollen war.

"Ach komm schon Hinata", er lies diesmal bewusst das 'Sama' weg. Nur um sicher zu gehen. "Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht", er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie schmollte weiter jedoch konnte auch Hinata es nicht verhindern, dass sie ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht stahl. "Das ist typisch für dich Neji-Nii-San" "ich weiß" "bloss nicht so selbstverliebt" "nein ich doch nicht". Hinata schüttelte lächelnt den Kopf. "Ich leg mich jetzt hin Neji, der Tag war lang", Neji nickte. "Sollte irgendetwas sein Hinata..." "dann weiß ich, das du Nebenan bist", beendete sie den Satz. "Wie oft hab ich diesen Satz gehört", sie sah zur Seite und dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. "Und seit du das Zimmer neben mir hast Neji schlafe ich wirklich besser". Sie lächelte ihn an. Neji wurde auf einmal heiß, fürchterlich heiß. Er merkte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie zu ihm gesagt. Ja klar, er war ihr Beschützer, ihr Leibwächter, aber sie hatte ihm noch nie so richtig gesagt, dass sie sein Dasein sehr schätzte. Neji fühlte sich gerade ziemlich geschmeichelt.

"Danke Hinata. Es freut mich, dass du dann besser schlafen kannst. Wirklich, dass ehrt mich sehr".

Sie nickte. "Also ich geh dann mal. Eine Gute Nacht Neji". Sie drehte sich um und öffnete ihre Tür. "Gute Nacht Hinata", Neji ging einige Schirtte zu seiner eigenen Tür und als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, war Hinata schon im ihren Zimmer verschwunden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Neji am nächsten Morgen erwachte wurde er von den Strahlen der Morgensonne geweckt. "Nein es gibt sie noch', waren seine ersten Gedanken. Dann merkte er, dass er die Sonne wohl nicht der einzige Grund für sein Erwachen war. Vom Nebenzimmer hörte er ein schwaches Rumpeln. Hinata schien durch ihr Zimmer zu sausen. Er streckte sich und zog sich einen Yukata über. Dann ging er hinüber zu ihrer Tür und klopfte sachte an. "Hinata?",er brauchte nicht lange warten, dann hörte er schnelle Schritte und ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet. Hinata stand in ihren Trainigssachen vor ihm. Nur hatte sie sich noch mehr Waffentaschen umgeschnallt. Neji sah an ihr vorbei in ihr Zimmer und sah, dass sie gerade dabei war ihren Rucksack zu packen. Er sah von ihrem Zimmer in ihr Gesicht und wieder zurück, dann warf er ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch noch bevor er fragen konnte, bekam er seinen Antwort. "Ich gehe auf Mission. Bin gerade am Packen", sie trat beiseite um ihm Einlass zu gewären. Neji trat ins Zimmer. Trotz das sie am Packen war, sah ihr Zimmer ordentlich aus. 'In einem ordentlichen Haushalt geht doch Nichts verloren', er setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und sah ihr zu wie sie ihr Medi-Pack in den Rucksak stopften und einen Teil über ihre Taschen verteilte.

"Wie lange bleibst du denn weg?", fragte er nach. Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an. "Also Kurenai geht von mindestens drei Wochen aus".

Betretenes Schweigen. 'Drei Wochen...'. "Nee ziemlich lange Mission. Worum gehts denn?", hakte er nach. "Personenschutz. Wir sollen Jemanden nach Hause geleiten. Mehr darf ich nicht sagen". Neji nickte nur. Unter Ninja war es selbstverständlich, dass Missionen oder zumindest die Kunden geheimgehalten wurden. Da wurde nicht lange nachgebort.

Neji sah zu, wie Hinata ihren Rucksack zu Ende packte. Schließlich warf sie ihn über die Schulter und ging noch kurz die Checkliste durch. Nicht das sie irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. Für eine Mission dieser Klasse wäre das fatal. Sie stellte jedoch fest, dass alles da war, wo es sein sollte und öffnete ihre Zimmertür.

"Kommst du? Ich will los, sonst komm ich noch zu spät". Neji stand auf und brachte sie noch runter zur Tür. Er war nicht begeistert, dass sie so lange nicht im Haus war. Wo sie doch der normalste Mensch hier ist. Sie zog gerade ihre Schuhe an, da hatte Neji eine Idee. "Hinata warte noch kurz es dauert nicht lange". Er rannte zurück in sein Zimmer und öffnete die Schublade von seinem Nachttisch. Er zog ein ziemlich altes Kunai harraus. Es sah nicht aus wie eines der gewöhnlichen Kunais. Es war viel feiner geschliffen, auch wenn es schon sehr abgenutzt aussah, und wesentlich leichter war. Gut zum Werfen und sehr Zielgenau. Er betrachtetet es wehmütig. Schließlich wand er sich ab und ging wieder zu Hinata.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Neji hielt ihr das Kunai hin.

Sie betrachtete es und war sich wohl nicht ganz sicher, was sie jetzt damit sollte. "Nimme es", half ihr Neji schließlich nach. Vorsichig nahm sie ihn das Kunai aus der Hand. "Es ist ganz leicht", sie balancierte es aus. "Es liegt wunderbar in der Hand. Neji wo hast du diese Schmukstück her?". Neji sah ihr in ihre lavendelfarbenen Augen. "Mein Vater hatte es mir zu meinem vierten Geburtstag geschenkt. Er hatte gesagt, dass ich mich immer daran erinnern sollte, dass ich meine Pflicht erfüllen sollte dich zu Beschützen". Hinata sah ihm in die Augen. "Hinata ich sehe es schon lage nicht mehr nur als meine Pflich an dich zu Beschützen. Ich tue das aus freien Willen und weil ich es möchte". Hinata stand immer noch Sprachlos da.

"Hinata, ich kann dich auf dieser Mission nicht Beschützen. Allerdings denke ich, dass du nun so weit bist dich selber zu Verteidigen. Du bist stark geworden Hinata auch, wenn das vielleicht nicht Jeder sofort erkennt, aber du bist es", er lächelte. "Nimm bitte das Kunai. Dann kann ich dir wenigsten irgendwie helfen, falls es nötig sein sollte".

Sie sah ihn immer noch an und Neji hatte schon Angst, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Dann wie aus heiterem Himmel spürte er ihre Arme um seinem Hals. "Hinata?", er war verwirrt. "Danke Neji!", sie lies ihn wieder los und er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Vielen Dank Nii-San", und dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief Richtung Tor.

Neji stant wie angewurzelt in der Tür. Er wusste gerade nicht, ob das was passiert war wirklich passiert war. 'Sie hat mich auf die Wange geküsst', dachte er. Zuletzt hatte sie das als kleines Mädchen gemacht. Er war im siebten Himmel. Bevor er wieder ins Haus ging sah er noch einmal zum Tor, in der Hoffnung Hinata noch einmal zu sehen. Jedoch sah er nicht nur Hinata. Neben ihr stand Kiba und schwatzte fröhlich mit ihr herrum. 'NEIN! ALLES NUR DAS NICHT', der Gedanke machte ihn ganz nervös. 'Drei Wochen Mission bedeutet, dass sie drei Wochen mit Kiba fast alleine ist'. Rumms, vom Himmel im freien Fall an den Nordpol. Neji stand da, wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve.

"Der Tag ist im Eimer" und er ging wieder ins Haus zurück.


	12. Chapter 12

Rain Kapitel 12

* * *

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Neji wieder durch das Haupttor. Diesmal jedoch ordentlich angezogen und damit fertig zum Training. Jedoch, wirklich Lust hatte er nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Hinata war gerade eben noch, vor seinen Augen mit diesem Hundejungen abspatziert. Zu allem Überfluss sah es auch noch so aus, dass Neji selber keine eigene Mission bekommen würde. Tja, dann musste er sich halt anders ablenken.

Der junge Hyuga stapfte also seinen üblichen Weg zum Trainingsplatz. "Es wird bestimmt nur Tenten da sein", dachte er sich, denn es war bei seinem Team schon fast gang und gebe, dass Lee und sein Sense erst einmal ihre Runden um Konoha drehten.

Neji erreichte die Waldlichtung und warf mit einem Ruck seine schwarzen Haare nach hinten um besser sehen zu können. Mit einem Blick stellte er nüchtern fest, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.

Tenten stand mutterseelenallein da und übte mit ihren neuen Shuriken.

"Hey Tenten!", rief er. Sie drehte sich um und bewarf ihn mit Shuriken und noch einigen anderen Waffen, die sie aus ihren Taschen zauberte. 'Nette Begrüßung', Neji holte ein Kunai aus seiner Tasche und blockte die Shuriken mit Leichtigkeit ab. Der Rest, der noch hinterher kam wurde mit einem sauberen_ Kaiten _auf ihre Besitzerin zurückgeschleudert. Tenten meckerte kurz irgendetwas und sammelte ihr Waffenarsenal wieder ein. "Wollen wir anfangen Neji? Lee und Gai wollen Konoha auf einer Hand umrunden, kann also noch ein wenig dauert bis die Beiden zurückkommen", sagte sie zu ihm, als sie ihre Waffen wieder verstaut hatte. "Die haben doch echt ne'n Hackenschuss", gab er Kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Sie brachte sich in Position und Neji nahm die klassische Hyuga Kampfstellung ein.

Eine kurze Stille, in der man nur den Wind hörte, dann griff Tenten blitzschnell nach ihrer Schriftrolle und Neji stürmte auf sie zu. Ungewöhnlich für den jungen Hyuga, aber es kam durchaus mal vor, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Neji aktivierte seine Byakugan und Tenten hatte sich aus ihrem Waffensammelsorium für einen Speer entschieden, um Neji möglichst auf Distanz zu halten.

Es nütze ihr aber relativ wenig, wie sie schnell feststellte, denn Neji schlug ungewöhnlich hart zu. Tenten landete im hohen Bogen am nächsten Baum. "Hey du Idiot ", schrie sie "Wir wollten trainieren, TRAINIEREN! und das heißt nicht, dass du deine schlechte Laune an mir auslassen sollst!"

Sie stemmte sich wieder hoch und sah ihn giftig an. Neji sah geknittert zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Tenten seufzte und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Schulter. "Also was ist los", sie setzte sich auf einem Baumstamm und bat ihn sich neben ihr niederzulassen. Nach kurzem Überlegen und einigen giftigen Blicken später, setzte sich Neji schließlich missmutig gelaunt neben Tenten. "Also Neji erzähl mal. Was bedrückt dich?", sie lächelte ihn lieb an und Neji starrte nur endgeistert zurück._ Also erzähl doch mal_...'ALS WENN DAS SO EINFACH WÄRE!!'

Neji war ja auch der Typ der gerne über sein Gefühlsleben plaudert. Allerdings es ist auch angenehm eine Vertrauensperson zu haben. Er kannte Tenten jetzt schon lange und er wusste, dass sie seine Geheimnisse nicht sofort ausplaudern würde.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge holte tief Luft und und stützte sein Gesicht in beide Hände. "Naja... es geht um Hinata", er warf Tenten einen Seitenblick zu um zu schauen, ob es irgendeine Reaktion hervorrief. Sie sah ihn jedoch weiter mit neutralem Blick an und gab ihn ein Zeichen, dass er weiterreden sollte.

So saßen die Beiden fast den ganzen Vormittag da und Neji erzählte von der Gewitternacht, dem Einkauf, von Kiba, von Naruto, dem gemeinsamen Abendessen und heute Morgen dann den Kuss auf die Wange. Tenten unterbrach Neji nicht. Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht einfach viel zu Reden. Als er geendet hatte sah er sie an. "Und was soll ich nun machen?", er sah in den Himmel und stellte fest, dass inzwischen wieder Regenwolken aufgetaucht waren.

"Naja schwer zu sagen, aber...warum erzählst du ihr nicht einfach, dass du in sie verliebt bist?", fragte sie ihn. Neji schnaupte kurz. "Ok, ok," sie hob die Arme, um ihn zu beschwichtigen und mögliche Schläge abzufangen. "Ich weiß das klingt leichter als es ist Neji. Es ist nicht einfach jemanden zu sagen, dass man ihn liebt", sie sah ihn erst an. Er, das Gesicht immer noch in seine Hände gestützt, blickte Tenten wieder in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen und nickte langsam. "Versuch es einfach, wenn du denkst 'Jetzt oder Nie', den richtigen Zeitpunkt für eine Liebeserklärung gibt es sowieso nicht", meinte Tenten und grinste ihn an.

Neji lächelte schwach zurück "Ich werds probieren aber...". Er sah wieder auf den Boden. "Ich stamme aus der Zweigfamilie Tenten. Normalerweise ist es mir nicht erlaubt Hinata zu lieben oder auch nur daran zu denken. Für die Hauptfamilie bin ich nichts weiter als ein Bediensteter oder ihr Bodyguard. Mehr bin ich nicht." Es fing an zu regnen.

Neji blieb still und Tenten wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste auch nicht genau, was innerhalb der Familie genau vorgefallen war. Neji hatte nur beiläufig mal erwähnt, dass die Sache mit seinem Vater nicht der einzige Grund für die Familienfehde der Hyugas war. "Neji ich glaube nicht, dass Hinata genauso denkt. Sie mag diesen Haup- und Zweigfamilien Kram doch auch nicht. Sie leidet doch auch darunter."

Neji sah zu ihr, schloss dann aber die Augen.

"Genug für heute, sonst werd ich noch Depressiv", er nahm wieder seine Kampfstellung ein. Tenten machte erst mal ein perplexes Gesicht. Neji war gut darin schnell das Thema zu wechseln, wenn er der Meinung war, dass genug gesagt worden war. Der junge Hyuga war noch nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen. Es ist sowieso erstaunlich, dass er sich so lange mit ihr über sein Gefühlsleben unterhalten hat.

So kam es das Tenten und Neji noch den Tag über im strömenden Regen trainierten. Nach einen Stunden gesellten sich auch Lee und Gai zu den beiden.

Es regnete immer noch. Nur war die Zeit vorangeschritten und so kam es, dass sich die vier Shinobi trennten und jeder seiner eigenen Wege ging. Neji verabschiedete sich von Tenten. "Sollte noch etwas sein Neji, dann kannst du jederzeit anrufen oder zu mir kommen. Hast du verstanden?"

Er nickte ihr zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Alleine im Regen.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallöchen! Ach so ein langes Wochenende hat doch was feines!

Da dachte ich mir ich lad hier auf auch mal wieder was hoch hehehe"""

Aber...ICH WARNE EUCH HIER SCHONMAL VOR!! OOC-NEJI!! ABER KOMPLETT!

Allerdings mag ich es...Oh und die passende Musik dazu wäre James Blunt "Tears and Rain" / "Cry" oder "No Bravery"...zumindest habe ich sie gehört, als ich das Chap hier geschrieben habe.

Also viel Spaß mit OOC-Neji"

Rain 13

* * *

Neji ging nass geregnet zurück zum Hyugaanwesen. Der Tag war irgendwie schrecklich gewesen...schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden. Das Einzige, was er noch wollte war eine warme Dusche. Er trat durch das Haupttor und ging durch den Vorhof zur Eingangstür. Leise schob er sie auf und trat ein. Neji zog seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie in den Schuhschrank, ging Richtung Treppe und wollte gerade nach oben gehen, da lief ihm Hanabi fast um. "Hey Neji-nii san, was ist los?", "Nichts Hanabi-Sama, mein Tag war nur anstrengend." Hanabi nickte nur und sah ihm nach, als sie die Treppe weiter nach unten lief. Neji ging hoch in den ersten Stock und in sein Zimmer.

Als er eintrat war es stockdunkel. Er hatte sich heute Morgen nicht weiter die Mühe gemacht die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Wozu auch? Immerhin regnet es bereits seit Stunden. Er nahm einen Yukata aus dem Kleiderschrank und ging wieder raus in den Flur ins Badezimmer.

Er schloss die Tür ab, zog seine durchnässten Sachen aus und warf sie und den Wäschekorb. Dann stieg Neji unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Er spürte wie das warme Wasser seinen Körper herunterließ und langsam seine Haare durchnässte. Neji fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare. Das warme Wasser tat gut, verdammt gut sogar. Es entspannte seine Muskeln ein wenig. Der Hyugasprössling griff nach seinem Shampoo und begann sich die Haare zu waschen. Heute würde ihn Hinata nicht beim endkletten seiner Haarpracht helfen.

Als er fertig war stellte er das Wasser wärmer und spülte seine Haare wieder aus. Am liebsten wäre er in der Dusche geblieben. Es war warm und er konnte seine ganzen Sorgen den Abfluss herunterspülen. Allerdings so ganz das Wahre war es ja nicht, zwei Wochen in einer Dusche zu vegetieren. Also stellte er das Wasser ab und trat wieder aus. Schnell schnappte er sich ein Handtuch und fing an sich abzutrocknen. Er machte sich heute keine Mühe seine Haare groß durchzukämmen. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass er es morgen früh bereuen würde.

Nachdem er fertig war zog er seinen Yukata über. Beim Verlassen des Bades sah er noch kurz in den Spiegel. Zurück blickte ein ziemlich fertig aussehender Neji. "Du hast auch schon mal besser ausgesehen", meckerte er sein Spiegelbild an. Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in sein Zimmer.

Es war definitiv Jemand hier gewesen in seiner Abwesenheit. Die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen, seine Nachttischlampe war eingeschaltet und tauchte den Raum nun in ein gedämmtes Licht.

Das Beste jedoch fand er auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dort standen eine Schale Kekse und eine Tasse Tee. Er stutze. Wenn er sehr spät nach Hause kam, machte Hinata ihm meist noch was zu Essen, aber diese war ja leider nicht hier.

Also wer war es dann? Neji hob die Schüssel hoch und sah einen kleinen Zettel. Er faltete ihn auf und las den einzigen Satz, der da ziemlich krakelig geschrieben stand.

_Hinata hatte mich gebeten ihren Job zu übernehmen, so lange sie nicht da ist. _

'Sie denkt auch an alles,' Neji nahm die Tee Tasse und ging mit ihr Richtung Fenster. Er stellte sie ab und zog eine Fensterseite wieder mit einem Vorhang zu. Dann schaltete er die Lampe aus und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

Draußen tobte weiter das Unwetter. Inzwischen war aus dem anfänglichen Regen ein richtiger Sturm geworden. Der Regen prasselte nun, vom Wind gepeitscht, an Neji Fensterscheiben. Durch das verregnete Fenster konnte er einzelne Personen ausmachen, die sich ihren Weg durch das Unwetter bahnten. Das Wasser lief an der Fensterscheibe herrunter. "Wie es ihr wohl geht?", fragte er sich. "Ach Hinata", sagte er nun laut. "Es Gewittert und du bist alleine".

'Na ja aber so richtig stimmte das ja nicht. Sie hat Shino, Kurenai und Kiba', manchmal hasste er seine Gedankengänge.

"Kiba...", jetzt hasste er ich nur noch mehr. Ob Kiba sie jetzt trösten würde? Sie im Arm halten und ihr gut zureden würde? oder vielleicht mehr?

"Verdammt", Neji schloss die Augen und sah prompt Hinata vor seinem inneren Auge.

"Verdammte Scheiße", er konnte es nicht fassen. Es tat so weh, dass sie nicht hier war. Wann hatte er den Punkt überschritten, dass er Hinata so vermisste?

"Hinata komm zurück. Ich brauch dich."

I lost my heart to a mysterious beauty.

Coral red are her lips.

Midnight blue is her hair, when she walks like a goddess in the moonlight.

Snow white are her breasts in the shining light.

Red and white are the roses in her hidden garden, like the colour in her cheeks.

Her breath is a delightful perfume that i smell when I lie next to her.

When she awakes at dawn, my mistress' eyes are the shining sun, they light up the dark night and awake the day.

I love her voice when she speaks to me.

It sounds like music in my ears. She's the angel in my life, spreading out her wings she teaches me to fly.

She is the person who frees me from my cage.

I never want to miss her at my side

my love...Hinata

* * *

So das wars auch schon wieder

Ich weiß isn bissel kurz aber es kommen auch wieder längere Kapitel

Also bis denne Bye bye

MicaChan89


	14. Chapter 14

Sooo die Ferien haben angefangen und ich dachte so zum Auftack lade ich mal wieder was hoch. Ich will euch (und Neji -.) nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Die Story ist auch schon jetzt fast fertig geschrieben. Gerade tüfftel ich am letzten Kapitel rum. Ich hatte es schonmal fertig, aber nach erneuten Lesen fand ich es irgendwie...doof--"

Also, dass letzte Kapitel wird Kapitel 17 sein! Das steht definitiv fest.

Aber bis dahin dauerts ja noch ein bissel

Viel Spaß mit dem jetzigen Kapitel )

MicaChan89

Melina Luthien: Vielen Dank für deine zahlreichen Kommentareauch für dein letztes!

Rain Kapitel 14

* * *

Drei Wochen, drei endlose Wochen hatte Neji nun gewartet. Er hatte Trainiert, Tenten zur Weißglut gebracht, kleinere Missionen gehabt aber immer hatte er gewartet. Nun war er gerade auf dem Weg zum Gebäude der Hokage. Der junge Hyuga wollte seine Cousine abholen. Gut gelaunt ging er durch die Nassgeregneten Straßen Konohas. Es hatte in der Nacht zuvor geregnet und auch heute sollte es noch weiterregen. Doch das störte ihn heute wenig. Immerhin hatte er heute seine Hinata wieder im Hause und da konnte es regnen so viel es wollte. Bedächtig schritt er durch das Haupttor des Gebäudes. "Neji was verschlägt dich den hierher? Du hast doch frei die nächsten Tage über, oder täusche ich mich", Shizune schritt durch die Eingangshalle und schleppte einen Stapel Akten durch die Gegend. Neji verbeugte sich kurz "Ich warte hier auf meine Cousine Shinzune-Sama" "Ach die sollte gleich wieder hier sein", sie blieb kurz stehen und stellte die Akten ab und dehnte sich kurz. "Ihr Team ist nur kurz bei Tsunade Bericht erstatten. Die Mission soll wohl sehr gut verlaufen sein". Neji sah sie erstaunt an. "Jaa und Hinata soll wohl auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen haben", sie lächelte, dehnte noch mal ihre Finger und schnappte sich wieder ihren Stapel Akten. "Du hör mal ich würde a noch ein bissel weiterquatschen, aber Tsunade arbeitet gerade so fleißig, da wollte ich ihr noch ein 'paar' Akten unterjubeln", Shizune grinste frech und Neji hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue. "Na ja genieß deine freien Tage, man sieht sich", und noch ehe Neji etwas sagen konnte war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Der schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. Die einzige Frage die ihn jetzt gerade beschäftigte war ob er oben vor Tsunade Zimmer warten sollte oder doch lieber hier unten. Gentelman-like wie er nun mal war entschied er sich für unten und ging wieder nach Draußen.

Die Luft war recht kühl, der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen und die Wolken sahen aus, als wenn sie jeden Moment ihre Tore öffnen würden und ein Regenschwall über Konoha ausgießen würden.

°Mist ich hab gar keinen Schirm dabei°, dachte Neji betrübt. Ach und da zerplatzte das Bild von ihm und Hinata, romantisch unter einem Regenschirm vereint, wie Tenten es sich schon in den letzten drei Wochen zu Recht gesponnen hatte. °Spinnerin, auf was für Gedanken die auch immer kommt°, innerlich wunderte er sich noch immer über die Gedankengänge der Damen. Noch ehe er aber sich groß darüber aufregen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür vom Hokagegebäude und Kurenai trat, gefolgt von ihrem Team, wieder heraus.

Neji entdeckte Hinata. Ihre Haare sahen etwas zerzottelt aus, ihre Kleidung war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen und recht schmutzig aber sie lächelte. Das junge Hyuga Genie war erleichtert zu sehen, das es ihr gut ging. Sie wand sich an Kiba und Shino und lachte fröhlich über eine von Kibas Bemerkungen. Dann jedoch sah sie zu ihm. Kurz wirkte sie verdutzt, doch dann kam das Lächeln zurück. Sie löste sich von Kiba und Shino. "Neji-Nii-San!", sie kam im kurzen Spurt auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um die Arme. Verdattert, aber doch glücklich über ihre Reaktion ihm gegenüber. "Neji ich muss dir von unserer Mission erzählen", plapperte sie drauf los. "Ich hab schon von Shizune gehört, das sie recht gut verlaufen sein soll", er lächelte leicht zurück.

"Ihr zwei ich will euch ja nur ungern unterbrechen", Kurenai kam auf sie zu. Hinata lies leicht gerötet von Neji ab und sah ihren Sensei an. "Es fängt bestimmt gleich an zu regnen und wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich alle auf den Weg machen. Neji ich denke du nimmst Hinata mit, oder?" "Deswegen bin ich hier Kurenai Sensei". Er warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah das Kiba die Szene mit rech angespannter Miene verfolgte. °Geschieht ihm recht°, welch eine Genugtuung sich in ihm breit machte.

"Neji?", er schreckte auf und sah an sich hinunter. Hinata sah ihn fragend an. "Wollen wir los?", fragte sie erneut. "Ja, natürlich T'schuldigung". Sie kicherte und er schnappte sich Hinatas Gepäck. "Neji das brauchst du doch nicht". Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Hey, wenn mir mein Vater neben Juuken noch etwas beigebracht hat, dann dass man zu Ladys immer nett sein sollte". Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da spürte er eine Hand aus seiner Schulter. Neji wand sich um und sah Kurenai in die Augen. Zuerst dachte Neji sie wollte ihn für irgendetwas tadeln, aber ehe er sich versah schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Nur war das nicht eins von diesen Lächeln, wie bei Hinata, wo ihm warm ums Herz wird, nein es war eher eins von diesen allwissenden Frauenlächeln, die ihm sagten, das Kurenai etwas weiß, was sie eigentlich nicht wissen konnte/sollte oder was auch immer!

"OH Sensei", kam es auf einmal von Kiba "Ich gehe mit Hinata, ich wollte ihr noch was erzählen und...", weiter kam er nicht den Kurenai warf ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „ Nein das wirst du nicht, ich will mit dir und deiner Mutter noch etwas Besprechen, du kommst mit mir mit", sie sah ihn an und Kiba machte ein gequältes Gesicht. "Und zwar ohne Murren!"

Kiba gab klein bei. Er wusste mittlerweile, wann er lieber seine Klappe zu halten hatte. Bevor er sich jedoch vom Acker machte warf er Neji noch einen kurzen, giftigen Blick zu (rein nach dem Motto _Haste Schwein gehabt Hyuga). _

Doch heute lies Neji Kiba _Kiba_ sein und widmete sich lieber seiner Cousine zu. Diese war schon einige Schritte in Richtung Hyugaanwesen gegangen. Neji schritt schnell hinterher und schlenderte dann neben seiner Cousine her. "So nun erzähl doch mal etwas genauer", fing er an. Hinata lies sich nicht lange bitten. Sie plapperte fromm drauf los, so wie sie es selten tat. Neji hörte ihr geduldig zu.

"Ohh", Hinata stoppte mit ihren Erzählungen. Es tröpfelte...mal wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Und ehe sich beide versahen, schüttete es mal wieder aus allen Eimern. "Nee ich war die letzten Tage immer schon klatschnass", meckerte Hinata als sie und Neji nun einen Zahn zulegte.

Schließlich stellten sie sich dann doch noch unter, um wenigstens den größten Teil des kleinen Unwetters vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Während es so vor sich hin regnete erzählte Hinata munter weiter. Schließlich endete sie und Neji nickte anerkennend, denn sie hatte wirklich gut gearbeitet auf dieser Mission.

"Schön das mal etwas gut gegangen ist", sagte Hinata und schlang ihre Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper. Neji stutzte "Ist dir kalt?", fragte er sie. "Ein wenig, ich freu mich auch schon gleich auf eine warme Dusche", wieder schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln doch diesmal war e ein müdes. So erfolgreich ihre Mission auch war, es hatte sie am Ende doch mehr Kraft gekostet, als sie zugeben wollte. Neji stellte ihren Rucksack ab und zog sich sein Oberteil aus und warf es Hinata um die Schultern. "Hier, ganz trocken ist es auch nicht mehr aber immerhin noch nicht so durchnässt wie deine Klamotten".

Da standen sie nun in einem ihr viel zu Großen Oberteil, was sie fester um sich zog. "Danke Nii-San"

Nach einer Weile stillen Schweigens lies der Regen schließlich nach. Es hörte zwar nicht ganz auf und Neji schätzte, dass es mal wieder die ganze Nacht Regnen würde. "Wollen wir? ganz aufhören tut das heute eh nicht mehr", sagte er ihr und schulterte ihren Rucksack. Die Hyuga Erbin nickte kurz und beide sprinteten los.

Zum Glück war der Weg nicht mehr weit und Hinata fand sich schon nach wenigen Minuten im Eingangsbereich des Hyuga Anwesens wieder. Sie zogen gerade ihre Schuhe aus, da bemerkte Neji Hanabi. "Hanabi-Sama?", "nee Chan wie geht es dir?", fragte Hinata ihre kleine Schwester sogleich. "Ganz Gut, aber wir müssen später Reden, Vater will dich sehen. Sofort...", bei dem '_sofort_' rollte sie genervt mit den Augen. Hinata seufzte und Neji hoffte nur, dass es keine Strafpredigt werden würde. "Hier Nii-San", Sie reichte ihm sein Oberteil „ Ich geh schnell zu Vater. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht könntest du meine Sachen schon mal in mein Zimmer bringen". Klein Problem", "Ok dann bis später", sagte sie nur noch müde und verschwand mit ihrer Schwester in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

Neji legte den Rucksack auf einen Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer ab. Niemand war hier gewesen seit sie auf Mission gegangen war und so öffnete Neji die Fenster um ein wenig frische Luft herein zu lassen. Die kühle Abendluft strömte ins Zimmer und seine Haare wehten kurz auf. Neji stand noch kurz am Fenster, dann ging er ins anliegende Badezimmer und stellte den Boiler an, so dass Hinata Duschen oder Baden konnte, wenn sie wollte. Er trat gerade aus dem Badezimmer, da sah er Hinata die Tür hinter sich schließen. "Oh Neji du bist noch hier?", die Tür viel ins Schloss und Hinata ging zu ihren Rucksack und fing an ihn auszulehren. "Was wollte euer Vater von euch?", fragte Neji im möglichst beiläufigen Ton. "Hinata hielt kurz inne "Er hatte von meiner Mission gehört", sie hielt inne "und er hat mich gelob, dass ich doch Fortschritte gemacht hätte". Hinata lächelte und wand sich wieder ihren Rucksack zu.

°Das ist nun wirklich eine Überraschung°, dachte Neji sich im Stillen, den Hinatas Vater lobte seine erstgeborene Tochter relativ selten. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Hinata das viel bedeutete. Immerhin versuchte sie seit Jahren den Ansprüchen des Clans nachzukommen.

"Ich habe euch den Boiler angestellt, wenn du Duschen oder Baden möchtest", sagte Neji noch kurz. Dann wollte er sie eigentlich alleine lassen, damit sie sich ein wenig erholen konnte. Doch er spürte eine warme Hand, die nach seiner fasste. Hinata hatte sie gegriffen. "Hier bevor ich es vergesse", sie hielt ihm das Kunai seines Vaters hin. Es sah fast genauso aus wie vorher, nur das es ein- oder zwei Kratzer mehr hatte. " Du hast es benutzt?", fragte er sie im ruhigen Ton, als er das Kunai wieder in seine Hand nahm. Sie nickte stumm. Beide standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Neji versunken in Gedanken und Hinata unsicher was sie nun sagen sollte. "Ähhh...ja…ähm ich brauchte es…denn ich hatte keine eigenen mehr und ich hätte sonst ein Problem gehabt", erzählte sie etwas wirr. "Na dann hatte es seine Aufgabe wenigstens erfüllt", sagte Neji zufrieden mit sich, als wenn er sie höchst persönlich beschützt hätte. "Danke, dass du es wieder mitgebracht hast", er freute sich wirklich es wiederzuhaben. So viel war ihm von seinem Vater ja nicht geblieben.

Hinata nickte nur.

knurr was das Geräusch was die Stille durchbrach. "T'schuldigung", machte Hinata nur und fasste sich an den Bauch. Neji grinste. "Wann hast du das letzte mal ordentlich gegessen?", fragte er im belustigten Unterton. "Is etwas länger her", sagte sie leise immer noch peinlich berührt. Neji gluckste " Du gehst dich waschen und ich such dir in der Küche was Essbares zusammen". "Danke Neji", kam es von der Hyuga Erbin. "Dafür nicht", gab er zurück und verschwand durch die Tür.

Unten in der Küche hörte er nur wie Hinata das Duschwasser aufdrehte. °Ein netter Gedanke°, schloss er ° Eine Hinata, die unter dem warmen Wasser stand und deren nasse Haare an ihrem nackten Körper klebten°, jaaa der Gedanke gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Neji hatte unterdessen etwas vom übrig gebliebenen Abendessen, was beide verpasst hatten, zusammengekratzt. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten als er hörte, dass Hinata das Wasser wieder abgestellt hatte. °Nicht das es wieder irgendeinen peinlichen Vorfall gibt°, nicht, das es ihn groß stören würde Hinata zu sehen, wie sie nackt aus der Dusche stieg. Nur hatte er die leise Vermutung, dass das Hinata nicht ganz so toll finden würde wie er.

Schließlich nahm er das Tablett und ging wieder nach oben. Vor ihrer Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte leise an. "Hinata?", fragte er kurz. "Moment, bin gleich soweit", kam durch die geschlossene Tür zurück. Neji hörte wie die Türen ihres Kleiderschranks auf und wieder zu flogen. Dann öffnete sich ruckartig die Tür und Neji musste aufpassen, dass ihm das Tablett nicht vor Schreck aus den Händen glitt. Hinata lächelte ihm entgegen. Ihre Harre waren noch nicht ganz trocken aber kunstvoll nach oben gesteckt und sie trug einen lavendelfarbenen Yukata. Dann trat sie beiseite und Neji trat an ihr vorbei und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. er sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden. "Gibt leider nur Reste, wir haben das Abendessen verpasst", und er zuckte etwas entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Macht nichts. Möchtest du mit mir essen?", fragte sie, machte ihre große Lampe aus, stellte ihre Stehlampe an und setzte sich auf ihr Bett und bat ihm, mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzten.

Beflügelt von ihrer guten Laune nahm Neji Platz, löste sein Stirnband, legte es bei Hinata auf den Nachttisch, griff nach einer Schale und füllte sich Reis auf. Das Zimmer war jetzt gemütlich, da Hinata nur noch ihre Stehlampe anhatte. °Hat was romantisches°, schloss Neji daraus "Und wie war es hier in Konoha, was hast du gemacht und hab ich was verpasst?", fragte sie und nahm sich Gemüse. Neji schluckte seinen Bissen runter. "Och hier war nicht wirklich was los. Es hat in einer Tour geregnet, fast jeden Tag", sagte er und nahm sich etwas Fisch. "Und sonst", hackte sie weiter nach. "Hmm Lee und Gai haben versucht ihren Rekord in _'Wir-maschieren-auf-einer-Hand-ums-Dorf'_ zu brechen", Neji rollte mit den Augen und Hinata musste Lachen. Er versuchte sie während ihres Lachkrampfes unauffällig zu mustern, wie sie im Schneidersitz hier, mit ihm, auf ihrem Bett saß. Ihr Yukata war etwas verrutsch, so dass man ein wenig von ihren Beinen sehen konnte, Sie schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Es war jedoch ein traumhafter Anblick, wie Neji fand. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er spürte wie ihm warm wurde. So erzählte er ihr noch Einiges was so vorgefallen war. Eher unbedeutende Sachen, wie er fand, aber Hinata hörte gespannt zu, als er von seinen Missionen erzählte. Er fühlte sich wohl an ihrer Seite. Nur bei Hinata erzählte er frei und ungebunden. Hier konnte er mal seine Seele baumeln lassen.

Schließlich stellte Hinata ihre Schale wieder aufs Tablett. "Also ist hier alles beim Alten geblieben, na da bin ich ja erleichtert", sie streckte sich und ihr Yukata verrutschte ein wenig, so dass Neji einen kleinen Blick auf ihren Busen erhaschen konnte. Er wurde leicht rot.

Auf einmal hörte er sein Herz ziemlich laut Pochen und das Blut stieg ihm in die Ohren. Der junge Hyuga spürte, wie er immer roter wurde.

"Alles in Ordnung Nii-San?", Hinata sah ihn ein wenig besorgt an. "Du bis ganz rot", "Was? ja ja alles ok", Neji legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. Hinata wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. "Es ist wirklich alles ok", er blickte ihr ins Gesicht "Oh warte du hast da was".

Neji beugte sich nach vorne und wischte Hinata, mit seinem Daumen, einen Reiskorn von den Lippen. "Wieder weg", sagte er und wunderte sich das Hinata auf einmal tiefrot angelaufen war. Dann erst bemerkte er wie nah sie sich eigentlich waren und wie es aussehen musst. Die Gesichter nah bei einander und seine Hand ruhte immer noch an ihrer Wange.

Neji wurde auf einmal irgendwie ganz kribbelig. "Hinata-Sama", sagte er leise. Seine Stirn lehnte inzwischen an Hinatas und er konnte ihrem Atem spüren. Er ging etwas ruckartig. "Nur Hinata, Neji", flüsterte sie leise, als wenn sie Angst hatte jemand könnte sie hören. "Das hab ich dir doch schon so oft gesagt". Nach wenigen Sekunden, die Neji wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkamen, überwand er die letzten Zentimeter, die sie trennten und küsste Hinata.

* * *

SO!Das war jetzt aber länger wie das letzte Kapitel )!

Für heute wars das auch schon wieder;)

Das nächste Kapitel kommt nächste Woche am Dienstag raus!

Ich kann das mit gutem Gewissen sagen, denn es ist schon fertig XD!

Also bis nächste Woche dann -.!

Bis denne

MicaChan89


	15. Chapter 15

So hier kommt nun Kapitel 15.

Ich hoffe hier ist meine Rechtschreibung ein bissel besser"!

Es ist leider nicht besonders lang geworden, aber in der Kürze leigt ja bekanntlich die Würze XD.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen:)!

Kapitel 15

* * *

Der Regen prasselte wieder unablässig an Hinatas Fenster. Die Stehlampe tauchte das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht. Neji und Hinata saßen immer noch auf ihrem Bett und küssten sich.

Wie lange sie wohl schon dasaßen? Neji war es gerade egal. Hinatas Lippen waren einfach zu weich, als das er da jetzt groß drüber nachdenken konnte. Seine Hand fuhr langsam Hinatas Wange entlang. Ihre Haut war zart und weich.

Ihre nassen Haare rochen angenehm nach Jasmin. Die Hand, die eben noch auf ihrer Wange geruht hatte, suchte jetzt ihren Weg zu Hinatas Haaren. Er nahm die Haarnadel, mit der sie ihre Haare so kunstvoll hochgesteckt hatte, heraus. In einem Schwung fielen sie ihr nun über die Schultern und den Rücken.

°Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr°, Neji hob Hinata leicht an und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und ihre Hände waren schon lange in Nejis schwarzen Haaren verschwunden.

Neji schob mit seiner linken Hand ihren Yukata beiseite, so dass er sie berühren konnte. Als seine Fingerspitzen ihre Haut berührten, durchfuhr es seinen ganzen Körper. Er fuhr vorsichtig über ihr Schlüsselbein und er merkte wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ihre Hände wanderten nun auf Nejis Rücken. Er unterbrach langsam ihren Kuss, auch wenn er es sehr ungern tat.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Hinatas, er musste ein wenig aufblicken, denn Hinata saß auf Nejis Schoß etwas erhöht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, genauso wie ihre Lippen. Sie sah ihn an, öffnete ihren Mund, als wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Stirn wieder gegen die von Neji. Ihr Pony kitzelte ihn ein wenig. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm das Gesicht seiner Cousine in beide Hände. Er küsste sie erneut. Diesmal fordernder. Auch von Hinatas Seite aus.

Nejis Hände wanderten nun an ihrer Seite entlang und ließen gut erahnen, was für eine wunderschöne Figur sie hatte. Hinatas Hände hingegen wanderten unter Nejis Kleidung. Er riss erschreckt, über ihr tun, die Augen auf. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Muskeln und es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich nach vorne, bis Hinata unter ihm lag. Er hoffte, dass es ihr nicht zu unangenehm wurde. Sie protestierte jedoch in keinerlei Weise. Ermutigt fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bad um Einlass. Den er auch bekam. In seinen tiefsten Träumen hätte Neji es sich nicht ausmalen können. Vorsichtig öffnete Neji ihren Yukata. Er wand sich nun von ihren Lippen ab und verteilte nun vorsichtig Küsse auf ihren Hals und weiter auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. Hinata stöhnte leicht. Neji zog den Yukata weiter runter und entblößte nun ihre Brust. Als Neji sie jedoch berührte, schreckte Hinata auf einmal auf.

Und noch ehe sich Neji versah, hielt er sich die Wange, von der Ohrfeige, die ihm Hinata vor wenigen Sekunden verpasst hatte. Verwirrt hielt er sich immer noch die Wange während Hinata ihren Yukata wieder zurechtrückte. Neji wusste nicht was er falsch gemachte hatte, er sah jedoch, dass Hinata zitterte und immer wieder murmelte „Was haben wir getan?".

„Hinata?", Neji streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihr aus, die sie jedoch wegschlug. Sie sprang vom Bett auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen für Neji, dass er gehen sollte. „Bitte", sagte sie nur mit erstickter Stimme. Neji stand auf, nahm sein Stirnband und ging zu ihr. „Hinata bitte, was hab ich den falsch gemacht?", er fühlte sich elend. Es war so schön gewesen mit ihr und nun? Er sah sie an, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. Drängen wollte er sie nicht, aber eine Antwort hätte er trotzdem noch gerne.

Sie sah ihn nicht an. „War es dir unangenehm?", fragt er nun leise und nahm ihre Hand. Diesmal wurde sie nicht weggeschlagen. „Nein", gab sie leise von sich. Neji suchte nun ihren Blick. „Aber es ist nicht richtig, oder?" fragte sie Neji nun und hob ihren Kopf. Neji konnte nun wieder in ihre schönen Augen sehen. Sie waren den seinen so ähnlich und doch so anders.

„Ist es das?", fragte Neji zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf, den seine Gedanken fuhren gerade Achterbahn. Er legte seine Hände auf Hinatas Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig oder falsch ist", er lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich wohl fühle bei dir, das ich dieses Gefühl bei niemanden Anderem habe", je mehr er redete, desto röter wurde Hinata. „Hinata, du bist schön", Hinata wurde noch einen Tick röter, sie schien zu ahnen was jetzt kommen sollte. „Nein", flüsterte sie. „Hinata ich…", fing Neji an, doch er kam nicht sehr weit. „NEIN!" rief Hinata nur, stieß Neji beiseite und lief zur Tür hinaus.

„Warte!", rief er ihr hinterher und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. „Hinata!", er sah nur noch ihren Haarschopf hinter der Ecke verschwinden und sie war verschwunden.

* * *

So, dass wars auch schon wieder für Heute.

Das nächste Chap kommt wieder nächsten Dienstag!

Und ich glaube ich werde es wohl eher Abends hochladen, denn morgends schaff ich das wohl nicht...

Dann bis nächsten Mittwoch!

Bye bye

MicaChan89


	16. Chapter 16

Es geht weiter!

Leider mit einem Tag Verspätung TT-TT, aber gestern habe ich es einfach nciht mehr geschafft sorry.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, viel Spaß mit dem Vorletzten Kapitel^^

Kapitel 16

„Mist", er könnte sich selber Ohrfeigen. °Das kommt davon, wenn man zu viel auf einmal will°. Er hörte einen Knall. Hinata schien das Anwesen verlassen zu haben, denn das war das Haupttor gewesen, was da gerade so laut gekracht hatte.

Ausnahmsweise dachte Neji mal weniger nach und handelte einfach. Er lief in sein Zimmer, griff einfach nur nach seinem Regenmantel, der schon seit Tagen in „Dauerbereitschaftsdienst" war und lief ihr Hinterher.

Es goss in strömen und Neji war froh, dass er seine Byakugan hatte. Jeder normale Mensch hätte Hinata schon längst aus den Augen verloren.

Sie schien sich in ein nahe gelegenes Waldstück zu flüchten. „Verdammt, seit wann ist sie so flink?", Neji wollte gerade einen großen Satz nehmen, da hätte er beinahe Akamaru über den Haufen gerannt.

„Hey! Hyuga, du hast doch angeblich die besten Augen im Dorf, ALSO RENN MEINEN HUND NICHT UM!", keifte Kiba.

„Halt die Klappe Kiba ich habe keinen Zeit für dich!", gab Neji platt zurück und wollte weitersprinten, blieb dann aber stehen. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? ich dachte du hättest was mit deiner Mutter und Kurenai Sensei zu bereden", „Wir waren schon fertig und ich wollte noch mal nach Hinata sehen", entgegnete Kiba prompt. „Waff", kam es da von Akamaru, der an ihm roch und sein Herrchen anwinselte. Kiba wiederum zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er sag du riechst von oben bis unten nach Hinata?", seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Neji rollte mit den Augen. „Soll vorkommen, wenn man unter einem Dach wohnt, wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, ich hab noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen", Neji sammelte Chakra unter seinen Sohlen und machte einen Satz um an Kiba vorbeizukommen. „Ja, aber mehr als sonst", Kiba folgte ihm. "Was hast du ihr getan?"

Neji sprang auf einen Ast, blieb dort stehen und holte tief Luft. Er sah Kiba mit seinen aktivierten Byakugan in die Augen. Er spürte das Kiba beunruhigt war. „Ich habe ihr nichts angetan", seine Stimme klang fest. Es war ja auch die Wahrheit. Kiba schien das nicht wirklich zu überzeugen. „Ach und wieso ist sie den scheinbar bei diesen Wetter in den Wald geflüchtet? Zuhause wäre es wohl definitiv gemütlicher gewesen". Er verschränkte die Arme. Bei sahen sich nun in die Augen. Akamaru schnüffelte in der Luft und „bellte" Kiba etwas zu. „Ok", er hob die Hände. „Um dich kümmere ich mich später, jetzt suchen wir Hinata".

„Du bist doch Derjenige, der mich hier aufhält", brüllte Neji ihm hinterher, als Kiba sich mit seinem Hund auf den Weg machte.

„Idiot", gab er nur von sich und suchte wieder nach Hinata.

„Dort", und er sprang los.

Hinata saß an den Ufern eines kleinen Sees. Neji sprang so schnell er kann. „Tja Inuzuka", Neji sah das Kiba stehen geblieben war. „Meine Byakugan funktionieren auch bei Regen, eure Nasen nicht"

Sein Vorteil. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht gerade die passende Situation war. Er deaktivierte seine Byakugan und sprang nach unten. Vor ihm saß nun Hinata. Sie hatte sich zusammengekauert und weinte, deutlich hörbar. Da schmilzt doch selbst der härteste Shinobi dahin.

Neji zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn ihr über. Hinata erschrak und blickte sich um. Als sie Neji erkannte, wischte sie sich hastig die Tränen weg. Der junge Hyuga setzte sich neben sie und sagte erstmal gar nichts. Selbst wenn er etwas sagen wolle, er wüsste nicht was.

Der Regen prasselte munter weiter. Ein nie enden wollendes Lied wie es schien. Die Tropfen verursachten kleine Wellen, als sie auf die Oberfläche fielen. Eine trügerische Harmonie, wie Neji es empfand. Denn innerlich war er immer noch so aufgerüttelt wie vorhin. Dann plötzlich griff Hinata nach seiner Hand. Sie war kalt und kleiner als seine eigene, dennoch hatte sie einen festen, unbeirrbaren Griff.

„Es tut mir leid", fing Neji an, „wenn ich dich bedrängt habe". Was solle er denn sagen? Hinata schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut", sagte sie langsam. „Ich hatte Angst es zu hören", fing sie an. „Denn ich weiß leider selber nicht so genau was ich will".

Sie sah auf die Wasseroberfläche. „Ich mochte dich schon immer Neji", ihre Wangen nahmen ein tiefes rot an. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich schon immer geliebt habe, so wie ich es jetzt tue, aber ich mochte sich schon immer", Neji machte große Augen. Entweder sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte oder sie machte keinen Hehl drum. Sein herz jedoch, so hatte er das Gefühl setzte für einen kleinen Moment aus. "Ich habe es zuerst nicht gemerkt, dass meine Gefühle für dich immer stärker wurden. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich es mir eingestanden habe. Aber es machte mir Angst", sie hielt kurz inne bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Unser Clan ist, so denke ich, noch nicht so weit, dass er eine Beziehung zwischen Haupt und Nebenhaus akzeptieren würde. Es gibt Ansätze zur Veränderung, aber es brauch Zeit und nicht alle im Haupthaus sind dafür", ihre Mine verfinsterte sich. Ein recht seltenes Bild bei Hinata.

Sie wand ihr Gesicht nun zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren rotgeweint. Es hatte aber etwas Niedliches an sich, wie Neji fand.

Hinata griff nun nach seinem Stirnband und löste den Knoten, so dass es ihr in die Hand fiel. Sein Juin war nun freigelegt.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen hinüber. Es kribbelte sofort wieder in Neji, als sie ihn berührte.

„Ich habe versucht mich dagegen zu sträuben, so zu tun als wäre es normal aber es ging nicht", ihre Augen fingen wieder an zu glänzen. „Als wir auf Mission waren und Kiba mir gesagt hat, was er für mich empfindet", Neji zog tief Luft ein, „da wusste ich sofort und ich brauchte gar nicht lange Nachdenken, dass ich für ihn nicht mehr empfinden kann als nur Freundschaft". Neji atmete wieder aus und er meinte irgendwo ein leises Knacken gehört zu haben.

„Neji ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich hab Angst, dass sie dir etwas antun, wenn es irgendwer erfährt", krächzte sie und ihre Stimme versagte. Stattdessen liefen ihr nun wieder Tränen die Wange runter, die sich mit dem Regen mischten, der auf sie niederprasselte.

Die Hyugaerbin drückte sich an ihn.

Ja sein Juin…es wäre so einiges einfacher, wenn es sich einfach in Luft auflösen würde. Er nahm Hinata in den Arm. „Es wird schon gut gehen Hinata", sprach er leise, während er ihr über den Kopf streichelte. "Denkst du?", ihr Atem hatte sich etwas normalisiert. „Ja… und nun las und nach Hause gehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch", mit diesen Worten hob er sie, mit einem Ruck, a la „Bridery Styl" hoch. Sie erschrak, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und errötete.

Neji wollte gerade zum Sprung ansetzen, da zog Hinata an seinem Kragen. „Neji?", fragte sie leise. „Hm?", gab er fragend zurück, doch er hätte gar nicht weiter fragen könne, denn Hinata hatte seine Lippen in Beschlag genommen.

Der eine Busch erzitterte und Neji hatte genug. Er aktivierte seine Byakugan, denn er war sich sicher, so viel Lärm vermochte kein Tier in diesem Wald zu machen. Zu seinem Glück bekam Hinata davon nichts mit, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sein hingegen zogen sich zusammen und er gab ein Grummeln von sich. Hinata löste ihre Lippen von seinen und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Mach ich was falsch?", fragte sie ganz unschuldig. „Nein, aber wir sollten gehen", sagte Neji nur und zog eine Schnute. Hinata legte den Kopf schief und sah noch etwas verwirrter drein. „Der Wald hier hat Augen und Ohren Hinata-Hime", sie schaffte es gerade noch rot zu werden, als sie das Wort „Hime" in Zusammenhang mit ihren Namen hörte, da sprang Neji auch schon los und verschwand in den Bäumen Richtung Hyuga-Anwesen.

XD=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)XD

Der eine Busch zuckte erneut und diesmal erschienen ein brauner und ein blonder Haarschopf. "Tja", sagte Kiba langsam „Ich schätze wir sind draußen". Akamaru winselte mitfühlend. Naruto hingegen sah ihn mit drei Fragezeichen über seinen Kopf an. „Wie draußen?", fragte er intelligent nach. Kiba sah ihn etwas genervt an. „Du hast doch gesehen, wie die sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals geschoben haben, oder? Das sagt doch alles", wieder folgte ein Winseln von Akamaru. „Und? Heißt das sie sind jetzt zusammen?" Stille. Dann schlug Akamaru eine Pfote über die Schnautze und lies ein langes Jaulen hören. „Ich würd mal fast sagen Jaaaa", schloss Kiba gespielt, stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Jacke, was nicht viel brachte, denn jetzt fing es erst richtig an zu Schütten. „Tja dann ist Hinata- Chan jetzt also vergeben", Naruto rieb sich das Kinn, als wenn er seine Worte erstmal selber begreifen müsste. „Streu ruhig noch mehr Salz in die Wunde Naruto", rief Kiba, der schon in Richtung Konoha ging, gefolgt von Akamaru.

Naruto folgte ihn. Sie sprachen lange kein wirt bis: „Und nun?", fing Naruto an. „Wie und nun", „Jaa wird is denn noch Singel?" Kiba dachte nach. „Ino", kam es dann langsam aus seinem Munde. Sie sahen sich an und schüttelten dann synchron die Köpfe. „Nee Sorry, bevor ich die nehme wird ich lieber schwul", sagte Naruto. Er sah Kiba an. Kiba sah ihn an. „vergiss es Kumpel, ich nicht", sagte Kiba und ging weiter. Naruto blieb stehen. „Och Menno, nich' mal das klappt".

Kiba lachte und Naruto stimmte ein. Beide schritten langsam ins Dorf zurück.

Das wars auch schon wieder^^

Nächste Woche gibs das letzte Kapitel von Rain!

Bis dahin viel Spaß noch!

Bis denne

MicaChan89


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Tja leicht verspätet aber immerhin! mein Laptop ist wieder heile ;)!Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel^^!

* * *

Neji landete elegant auf dem Fenstersims von Hinatas Zimmer. Er trug sie immer noch in seinen Armen und sie schien es sich mittlerweile richtig bequem gemacht zu haben. Leise öffnete der junge Jonin das Fenster, huschte hinein und setzte Hinata auf ihre Bett ab. Neji ging in die Hocke, so dass er ihr besser in die Augen sehen konnte. Gerade wollte der schwarzhaarige ihr einen letzten gute Nacht Kuss geben, da sah sie ihn mit einem Hundeblick an.

„Mir ist kalt", sie wurde rot. Neji grinste schief. Er wusste worauf sie hinauswollte. „Und?" fragte er unschuldig. „Soll ich dir noch eine Decke hohlen?".

Sie haute ihn freundschaftlich. „Baka, dass meine ich nicht", lachte sie.

„Sondern?", fragte er nun und rückte ihr so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Schlaf bitte bei mir", bat sie ihn. Neji lächelte daraufhin. „Gerne", antwortete er, ohne sie noch weiter zu ärgern. Er stand auf, schloss das Fenster und drehte sich zu ihr um. Hinata schaltete die Stehlampe aus. Es war nun dunkel im Zimmer und man hörte nur das prasselnde Geräusch des Regens.

Neji drehte seinen Rücken zu ihr. So viel Privatsphäre wollte er ihr dann doch gönnen und fing an seine Nassen Klamotten auszuziehen. Zu seinem größten Glück war seine Unterwäsche trocken geblieben, was bei dem Wetter wirklich ein Wunder war. Hinatas Yukata hingegen war komplett durchgeweicht. Neji hörte ihn auf die Erde Fallen, als sie ihn abstreifte. Er bleibt noch so lange umgedrehte stehen bis er hörte, wie Hinata ihren Kleiderschrank schloss. Sie hatte sich ein trockenes Nachthemd übergeworfen. Ihren Yukata warf sie, recht achtlos, in ihren Wäschekorb und zog dann ihre Decke beiseite, um drunter zu schlüpfen. Neji ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

Er schmiegte sich an sie und roch an ihren nassen Haaren. Der starke Regen hatte ihren Duft nichts angetan. Neji schloss seine Augen und schmiegte sich an Hinata.

„Neji?", fragte Hinata leise. „Hm?", machte Neji nur, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Hinata drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hab ein wenig Angst", fing sie an, „vor dem, was jetzt kommt".

Neji zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ähh ich meine so Familientechnisch mit meinem Vater und so…nicht das was äh…du jetzt vielleicht dachtest". Sie lief wieder rot an. Neji grinste verführerisch. „Wer sagt denn, das ich was anders gedacht habe?"

Neji mochte es, wie Hinata, doch recht peinlich berührt, leise vor sich hinstammelte und langsam aber sicher die Farbe einer überreifen Kirsche annahm.

„Schon gut", erlöste Neji sie schließlich und krauelte ihr über den Kopf. „Ich mach mir auch so meine Gedanken", er kraulte sie weiter, „Jedoch freu ich mich auf die Zeit mit dir und wir müssen deinen Vater ja nicht gleich alles beichten", er machte eine kurze Pause, „zumal…so viel gib' s ja noch nicht zu beichten". Neji grinste wieder.

Hinata musste nun lächeln. „Wer weiß was noch kommt", sagte Hinata und wollte ihn küssen, da gab es draußen ein Donnergrollen und die junge Hyuga zuckte zusammen. „Oh wann wird dieses Wetter denn endlich mal besser?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich weiter an Neji.

Dieser gähnte nun herzhaft und zog die Decke weiter um die beiden. „Hmm ich mag es inzwischen, wenn ich ehrlich bin", er küsste sie auf die Stirn, „Schlafen?", fragte er schließlich. Hinata nickte und schloss ihre Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Neji als erstes auf. Er hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein und fühlte sich auch genauso. Der Abend gestern im Regen war ihm wohl nicht wirklich gute bekommen.

Seine Glieder fühlten sich furchtbar steif an.

Vorsichtig um Hinata nicht zu wecken löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sofort hörte er wieder den Regen. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Vorsichtig schob er den Vorhang beiseite. Konohas Straßen bestanden nur noch aus Schlamm. Überall sammelte sich das Wasser und es bildeten sich tiefe Pfützen.

Der junge Hyuga seufzte schwer.

Im Bett regte sich nun Hinata. Sie drehte sich unter ihrer Decke um und rollte sich zusammen. „Wie spät ist es", fragte sie. Neji sah auf ihren Wecker. „Viertel vor neun".

Sie stöhnte. „Wir haben das Frühstück verpasst, Vater wird begeistert sein".

°Jaa das wird er ganz bestimmt°, dachte sich Neji. Er ahnte schon wie Hiashi reagieren würde und er war nicht gerade scharf drauf. Soviel stand fest. Hinata schälte sich unter ihrer Decke hervor und Neji ging hinüber in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

°Heute werde ich bestimmt nicht trainieren°, die Nacht mit Hinata war viel zu schön gewesen. Außerdem würde ihn einen Tag ohne Training nicht umbringen. °Es wird meinen Körper zumindest mal ganz gut tun°, dachte Neji und sah sein Spiegelbild an. °Ja doch ich hab schon mal besser ausgesehen°.

Es klopfte an de Tür und Hinata lugte ins Zimmer. „Fertig?", fragte sie nach. „Klar", antwortete der schwarzhaarige und band seine Haare zurück. „Alles ok?", fragte er als er auf sie zutrat. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. „Ja, natürlich", sie sah ihn verdutzt an, „Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht", er hielt ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du wirst dich doch nicht erkältet haben, hmm?"

Hinata wurde röter. „Oder liegt es an mir?"

Neji küsste sie. „Neji", sie kicherte" Nicht hier, wenn mein Vater uns erwischt". Der Angesprochene grummelte etwas und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Zusammen gingen sie dann in die Küche, damit sie doch noch etwas in den Magen bekamen. Neji öffnete gerade die Tür und erstarrte sofort.

Hiashi Hyuga, Vater von Hinata und allgemein auch als Clanoberhaupt bekannt, saß mit einer Tasse Tee an dem relativ großen Küchentisch und sah Neji direkt in die Augen.

„Guten Morgen Neji, Hinata", sagte er ruhig und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Wie schön, dass ich euch beide noch antreffe", er warf ihnen einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu, „Ich muss dringend mit euch beiden reden, setzt euch". Er wies auf die Stühle gegenüber.

Hinata trat nun durch die Tür und ging an Neji vorbei, sie war kreidebleich, als wenn sie sich auf dem Weg zum Schafott befand.

Neji schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm neben Hinata platz. Es herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen. Hiashi schien nicht so recht zu wissen wie er anfangen sollte. „Nun wie soll ich es sagen", er legte die Hände auf den Tisch und faltete sie wie zum Gebet zusammen. „Es ist mir durch aus nicht entgangen, dass ihr euch in den letzten Wochen…nun ja", er gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum. „näher gekommen seid", schloss er dann und blickte Neji und Hinata nun abwechselnd an.

Neji schluckte schwer. Er hatte das ja kommen sehen, aber so schnell?

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da spürte er wie Hinata nach seiner Hand griff. Er blickte kurz zu ihr. Sie sah ihrem Vater unverwand an, aber Neji merkte wie nervös sie war. Immerhin zerquetschte sie gerade seine Hand.

„Nun wie soll ich es sagen. Grundsätzlich ist mir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen euch beide zu vermählen", er nahm eine weiteren Schluck Tee. „Mein Bruder wäre sicherlich auch sehr erfreut gewesen".

Hiashi sah Neji an und dieser wusste gerade nicht wirklich wie ihm geschah.

„Ich persönlich hätte gegen diese Hochzeit nichts einzuwenden…allerdings denke ich, dass ich mit meiner Meinung innerhalb der Familie ziemlich alleine dastehen werde". Hinata sah Neji an und er ahnte schon was kommen würde. „Neji ist, so gut er als Shinobi auch sein mag, immer noch ein Mitglied der Zweigfamilie", der junge Hyuga zog scharf Luft ein. Es war doch immer das Gleiche. „Ihr kennt die Regeln. Es ist den Mitgliedern der Häuser untereinander nicht erlaubt Beziehungen einzugehen", „Aber Va…Vater", Hinata sah ihren Vater flehend an.

„Hinata sei froh, dass bisher nur deine Schwester, deine Mutter und ich etwas von euch wissen. Ansonsten könnte das, insbesondere für Neji schwere, wenn nicht sogar tödliche Folgen haben".

Hinata sah auf ihre Knie und drückte Nejis Hand noch fester. „Nun ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", Hiashi stand nun auf und Schritt zur Tür. "Allerdings wäre es in eurem eigenen Interesse, wenn ihr Aktionen, wie Gestern Abend vermeiden würdet", und mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand Hiashi hinter der Tür.

Hinata legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Stumm liefen ihr die Tränen über ihre geröteten Wangen. Neji wischte ihr mit seinem Daumen die Tränen weg. „Shh. Komm gehen wir wieder auf dein Zimmer". Sie nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und stand auf.

Dann plötzlich und ohne eine Vorwahnung, kippte Hinata seitlich weg. Neji schaffte es gerade noch sie zu greifen, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug. „Hinata!", sie machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzuwachen. Er fühlte erneut ihre Stirn. „Fieber, dass auch noch", vorsichtig hob Neji seine Cousine hoch und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Es war schon dunkel, als sie wieder aufwachte. Neji lag neben ihr und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte sie nach. „Den ganzen Tag. Du hast Fieber bekommen", sagte Neji und drückte sie wieder nach unten, als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Oh mein Kopf", sie stöhnte. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", Neji zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber erstmal wirst du wieder Gesund und dann sehen wir weiter", langsam fuhr er ihr durch die Haare. „Jag mir bitte nicht wieder so einen Schreck ein", sie lächelte ihn schwach an. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht". Sie schmiegte sich an Neji. „Und mir tut der Kopf weh".

„Blieb liegen ich hohle noch etwas kaltes Wasser", sagte er und schritt davon.

Als er wieder zurückkam, schlief Hinata schon wieder. „Ach Mädchen", der schwarzhaarige legte ihr einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn und legte sich zu ihr hin. Sie stöhnte leise und öffnete ihre Augen. „Shh, schlaf weiter", sprach er leise. Es hatte ihn schon immer Sorgen gemacht, wenn Hinata krank war. Ihr Körper brauchte immer sehr lange, um sich zu erholen.

„Bleibst du wieder hier?", fragte sie mit müder Stimme. Er freute sich, dass sie ihn fragte. „Liebend gern", Neji kroch zu ihr unter die Decke. „Ich würde gerne immer neben dir einschlafen", sprach sie und schmiegte sich an ihm.

„Und ich neben dir aufwachen", schloss er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Einige Jahre später…

„Ihr hab echt Pech mit eurem Wetter", sagte Tenten, die neben Neji unter einem Regenschirm stand. Es goss schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden in Strömen. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?", fragte er und versuchte seine Krawatte zu Recht zu rücken. Was nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. „Ach komm mal her", sagte die Brünette schließlich. Sie reichte Neji ihren Schirm und band seine Krawatte neu. „Also wirklich! Anbu und kann sich nicht mal die Krawatte selber binden", sie machte die letzte Handbewegung.

„Nicht schön, aber selten", sagte sie und betrachtete ihr Werk. „Naja ihr Heiratet heute und es schüttet wie aus Eimern. Schau dich doch mal um", Neji drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah wie Lee Eimer in dem kleinen Pavillon verteilte, wo es durchtropfte.

„Wie willst du eigentlich Hinata helfen, diesen komischen Clan zu leiten, wenn du nicht mal ne Krawatte ordentlich binden kannst?"

Neji verdrehte die Augen. „Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken, wenn's soweit ist", er rückte seinen Anzug zurecht. Er sah Naruto wild herumhüpfen, gefolgt von Sakura, die Regenschirme an die Gäste verteilten.

„So ganz nebenbei. Deine Schleife sitzt auch nicht gerade", er begutachtete die Rückenschleife ihres Kleides. „Das gehört so", verteidigte sie sich. „Die Schleifen an Hinatas Kleid sitzen aber, keine Bange", sie grinste allwissend.

Neji lächelte sie nett an. „Wie sieht es denn jetzt aus?", fragte er die Waffenmeisterin zum x-ten Mal. „Wirst du schon gleich sehen. Wieso konntet ihr die Hochzeit nicht einfach verschieben?", fragte Tenten nach, als Shinos Insekten das Wasser von einen der Partyzelte drückten und Akamaru durchweichten.

„Weil man eine Hochzeit, mit so knapp 150 Gästen, nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag absagen kann", Neji beobachtete, wie Kiba mit Shino meckerte.

„Die Braut kommt!", rief Lee nun aufgeregt und alle Gäste machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren, mit Regenschirmen, abgedeckten Stühlen.

Neji schritt, mit Tenten im Schlepptau auf seinen Platz im Pavillon. „Nervös?", fragte diese noch. „Ich gesteht es einfach mal: JA", er prüfte zum hundertsten -Mal, ob seine Krawatte richtig saß, bis ihn Tenten auf die Finger haute.

„Eine gute Sache hat das Wetter ja", sprach Tenten noch schnell, bevor Hinata kam, die jetzt noch hinter den Büschen stand und auf ihren Vater wartete. „Und was?", fragte er nervös nach. „Naja jetzt bekomme ich doch noch mein romantisches Foto unterm Regenschirm", sie grinste und zeigte ihm ihren alten Photoapparat.

Neji schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott, wie lange ist das her, dass du mir das gesagte hast?", lachte er. „Ohh einige Jahre, da kommt deine Angebetete", sie tippte ihn auf die Schulter und Neji drehte sich um.

Es wurde leiser und alle Gäste erhoben sich nun. Neji hielt den Atem an und man hörte nur noch das Prasseln des Regens. Hinata trug ein langes, weißes, mit Perlen besticktes Brautkleid, ihre inzwischen sehr langen Haare fielen ihren Rücken hinunter, sie trug ein dezentes Make-Up und ihre Finger umfassten feste den Brautstrauß. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine leichte rosa Färbung, was man selbst unter dem Schleier noch gut erkenne konnte.

An der Seite ihres Vaters schritt sie den Weg entlang und strahlte Neji entgegen. Stolz sah er wie sich ihr Bauch unter dem Kleid wölbte. „Jaa zum Glück haben wir das Kleid mit weiser Vorrausicht gewählt", seufzte Tenten. „Vierter Monat geht noch, aber Fünfter wäre noch auffallender geworden", sie sah Neji an. „Und was sagts du?"

„Wow, einfach nur Wow", er machte sich bereit seine Zukünftige entgegenzunehmen. So hatte er seine Angebetete noch nie gesehen. Neji hatte ja schon so seine Vermutungen über das Kleid seiner Verlobten gehabt, aber die wurden, bei ihrem Anblick, bei weitem übertroffen. Dieses Bild würde er nie vergessen. „Ach und was das Wetter angeht…", er sah Tenten an.

„Es stört mich nicht, denn unsere schönsten Momente hatte wir in strömenden Regen", er drehte sich um und nahm dann die Hand seiner Verlobten. Hiashi gab seine Tochter in Nejis Hände und diese schritten gemeinsam, unter einem Regenschirm, die letzten Schritte ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen.

* * *

Note: Tja das wars dann jetzt^^" "Rain" ist hiermit jetzt offiziell hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht drei Jahre an der Story rumzuwerkeln:)

Und...ich bin mit jetzt schon ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Fortsezung geben wird^^! Ich weiß nur noch nicht wann, denn ich schriebe dieses Schuljahr ja ABI und das ist ja bekanntlich immer recht stressig...ich merks auch jetzt schon :( hab vorgestern meinen Termin fürs schriftliche ZENTRALE Biologie Abi bekommen. Ohhh ich schwitze ja jetzt schon Blut und Wasser buhu.

Aber keine Bange ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass ich das erste Kapitel meiner Fortsetzung so um Weihnachten rum hochlade. Ich werds mir vornehmen aber mal lieber nichts versprechen...^^"

* * *

Zum Schluss noch ein, zwei Worte...Liebe Melian Luthien hab vielen Dank für deine zahlreichen Kommentare:)!Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Ende... oder soll ich lieber der Anfang sagen XD! Danke, dass du meiner Story so lange treu warst^^. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn wir uns in der Fortsetzung wiedersehen. Wie gesagt...so um Weihnachten rum^^!

Bis dann ihr Lieben

ich wünsch euch was!!!

Bye bye

MicaChan89


End file.
